Bad Days
by Death Note Mystery
Summary: what happens when a young cell gets out of her rut and gets into the hands of a very bad virus. Thrax/OC rated for language and and smut chapters, grammar is terrible so don't say anything cuz i warned you, and even though its over 30 chapters most rarely break 1000 words, although a few are long. i don't own Osmosis Jones!
1. Day's beginnings

**Authors notes:**

**death-note-lxmisa. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 29382486**

**This should take you to my DA page with all the pictures and there bios of my OC's so please go there before reading, oh and look at the ones that do NOT have outdated in the title please ^^ (****NOTE TAKE OUT SPACES****)**

Chapter 1

Day's beginnings

Rell woke up tired, she was not in the mood for work, but she had to go, and she knew it, so she started preparing to go to work in the brain.

Rell is a kind Estrogen cell, with short hair and a purple membrane; and Leah's younger sister, but by less than a year; she loves to dance, sing, and be creative. And even though she acts childish, and is over emotional at times, everyone loves her anyway. But she is still tough and known to have an attitude at times, so if needed she can defend herself.

She normally is a hard worker, but for some reason her membrane just refused to stop tingling this morning.

*never a good sign, always means trouble* she thought.

She went through her rut she had created for herself. Eat breakfast, shower, brush teeth, get dressed in her normal red long sleeve shirt anddark blue pants, comb hair, get in the car, and start the long trip through the veins to work. It was her usual, her normal; but her normal was about to change.

BRAIN 12:30 PM

Rell - "Hi sis" Rell said in a tired, monotone voice.

Leah-"Hay, u feelin ok Rell? u don't look so good"

Rell - "uhh, ya I'm fine, just tired"

Rell rubbed one of her eyes and yawned.

Leah- "Well its normal that ur tired after the long night of drinking Frank had. U had to work overtime just trying to get everything in order didn't u?"

Leah's voice was kind but it had a lecturing tone, making Rell pout at her

Rell - "2 days of overtime! Even if frank feels better by Monday, I don't" *sigh*

Rell - "it sucks working in the judgment center during the weekend; it's a bitch trying to get him to do anything when he's drunk."

Rell crossed her arms and started drinking her cup of coffee, swallowing her annoyance.

Leah- "ya well don't think u r the only one that had it rough, I needed to do allot of paperwork cuz the cells living in the heart district complained about how fast they had to run the heart, and the FPD had to settle some riots in the liver district cuz of all the alcohol."

Leah- "and don't use that language, germs and viruses may talk like that but I won't have my sister"

Rell -"really? Wow, I hope Kiada is ok. Although with Ozzy as her mentor I'm not sure if her staying out of trouble is possible."

Rell- "and what do ya mean don't talk like that I don't care if I talk like a germ or a virus"

*there's that tone again, damn it sis I know already. * Rell thought rolling her eyes and taking another sip, letting her headache take over her normally kind nature.

Just then guard came from the mayor's office, walking up to them with a kind smile.

Guard- "Leah, your wanted in the mayor's office."

Leah- "ok, I'll be there in a sec."

Leah turned to the guard as he nodded and walked back, before turning back to Rell.

Leah-"Rell I gotta go, u should get to the judgment center."

Rell- "ok then bye"

Rell already started down the hall to her office, hoping for some quiet there. No luck.

Leah- "Oh and Rell, the only reason germs and viruses talk like that is because they don't have a body to call home. But u do"

Leah's voice became even more annoyed at Rell, and it soon turned into even more of a lecture

Rell- "right got it"

Rell quickly spoke, running off, leaving her sister with an even more annoyed face.

*wonder what frank, or that stupid mayor, did now* Rell thought jokingly but for some reason her membrane started tingling even worse than it had before.

**Finally been revised, first version of this had SUCKED! You should count yourself lucky if you didn't read the first version of it.**

**The * * mean thinking, and the - mean the scene or pov of the characters are changing**

**Review plz :3**


	2. Time for the annoyed groaning

Chapter 2

Time for the annoyed groaning

THE BIG TOE 6:30

Rell- "hay Sen, Kiada"

Sen- "hay"

Kiada- "hello"

Rell met up with her two best friends.

Sen who is a sweet but overly confident red blood cell, she can be kind to her friends and family, but the cells, germs, and viruses that don't like her have good reasons too, she is known as the one that protects Rell and Kiada, but in reality they are the ones that keep her sane.

And Rell's other best friend Kiada who is a cocky Wight blood cell, and is new to the force, but she is a good shot and can beat almost all the guys on the force in the shooting range, and because her step-father is a reformed virus (vaccine) she learned Spanish so any case involving a germ that can only speak Spanish always hinges on her, because everyone else is too stupid to learn, and most of them got rid of their translation manuals anyway, but she is the sweetest friend Rell could ask for even if she is the only one that really thinks Ozzy is really a germinator, and the best cop ever, causing her to get in to trouble and causing a headache for Rell.

Sen was wherein her usual short red belly shirt and short shorts. While Kiada was in her purple T, and Crop pants, with her gun belt at her side.

Rell- "so y did u guys call me down here anyway?"

Sen- "we wanted u to see this abandoned building we found!"

Sen's voice was overly sweet, meaning she was going to ask for something Rell would not like.

Rell- "u wanted me to see what?"

Kiada- "an abandoned building! We herd creepy noises coming from it!"

Kiada's voice was overly excited, again meaning something bad

Sen- "and we know how easily u can get scared sooo"

Rell- " so u wanted me to get scared?"

Kiada- "exactly!"

Rell- "well no thank u"

Rell already could feel the headache forming. *yeah I get scared at scary things, what of it* Rell thought as she started to walk away.

Kiada- "Wait! it's not just that! but did u here about the zit that popped yesterday? Well Ozzy said the only reason he popped it was cuz of a virus, a bad one."

Kiada's voice was stuttering and nerves, something was definitely wrong.

Rell- "don't u think he's making that shit up? u know just to try and save his own membrane from getting the boot."

Kiada- "NO! he would never make that up. And it didn't help him getting the boot cuz he already did, now I just want to find this virus and put him into custody so that Ozzy can get his job back"

Kiada stated matter of factly, then she became determined.

Rell "the answer is still no!"

*oh yeah, incoming headache, around the corner* Rell groaned feeling the pounding in her head already.

Sen- "oh come on it will be fun, and I promise if anything dangerous comes Kiada will shoot it. Right?"

Sen winked at Kiada making the finger pistols sign and pointing it at a nearby sine to show her point

Kiada- "umm ya, that's what being a cop is for, protecting the innocent agents danger"

Rell thought for a little bit, she could tell how worried Kiada was for Ozzy, and his job, Rell knew she had a crush on Ozzy, but she didn't think Kiada would go this far just for his job. Than realization hit her.

*if he's not a cop, than there's no reason for Kiada to see him anymore.*

Rell's face softened then, and a small smile appeared.

Rell-"fine ill come"

Kiada-"yay"

Kiada gave her a big hug before the trio set foot for the ingrown toenail

**Hope it got a little more interesting in this chapter**

**Everything is coming together nicely buahahaha ;D**

**Another heavily edited chapter. *Sigh* I was really a noob when I wrote these first parts wasn't I? ;^^**

**Plz review :3**


	3. Just Not My Day

Chapter 3

Just Not My Day

THE INGROWN TOE 7:00 PM

The three cells ran until they found an old gas station, quickly hiding on the side of the building once they sensed movement from inside.

Rell- "I dunno about this, it looks sketchy, and I'm having a hard time believing u guys just found this place and assumed the virus Ozzy was talking about was in it just cuz u herd some creepy sounds"

Rell was clearly getting annoyed again, The two looked at each other … busted

Sen-"well, actually we had to do some searching, and harmless interrogating, in some less then favorable places."

Rell put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the two.

Rell- "too vague; 1 what KIND of searching, 2 how HARMLESS was it, and 3 WHERE were these less then favorable places."

Kiada- "well 1 it was searching for the virus, 2 we had to beat some germs up for the info and, 3 in places like the pits, liver, zits, and the wrong side of the digestive tract"

Kiada's voice was confident at the first answer, but soon turned embarrassed and squeamish at the mention of the other two answers.

All Rell could do was have her mouth hag open from the new info while Sen and Kiada could only smile like a 3 year old dose when she knows she did something bad and her parents found out about it. Rell wanted to scream at them for going to such dangerous parts of the city just to piss off germs and get some info about a virus that could kill them!

Rell- "I should KILL u two, all u did was risk your **lives **to get some info about a **deadly virus**, and then u two take us **where** the **DEADLY VIRUS** is!"

Rell whisper shouted, at her friend's as quietly as she could, but it was not quite enough, a voice could be heard yelling from the building

Un-known voice-"what the hell was that!"

Then a door opened revealing a very pissed looking green germ with brown splotches covering him.

Rell- "uhhh hi"

She said in a sheepish tone while her friends could only stair angrily at her

The last thing Rell remembered then was hands grabbing her and the sound of her friends screaming, and then darkness surrounded her.

**Voice in mah head- "More Edits, I demand MORE EDITS!"**

**Me- "yes sir mr. voice thingy!"**

**There weren't as many screw ups in this one! Hooray! Maybe I won't have to heavily edit the story to much anymore… but I know that chapter 4 is one of the worse ones, soo yeah. -.-**

**Review plz :3**


	4. Horrible dreams

**Author's notes: it gets violent in this one and rape is implied so if u r a sensitive sole plz look away O.o**

**And if your under age … well then u shouldn't be reading an M rated story -.-**

**Although I am 16 and righting it so if M is your thing I won't tell ;D**

Chapter 4

Horrible dreams

THE INGROWN TOE 7:40 PM

Rell, Sen, and Kiada all woke up in a cold, dank, old building, being stared down by three filthy germs

One was the green and brown germ that knocked them out, another was a fat pail green one with one big yellow eye, and the third was a thin green one with short spikes for legs and a hat covering the upper half of his face, and one red virus with what could only be described as having poisonous yellow green eyes, and a menacing claw.

Rell-"who the hell are you scum bags?"

Rell hissed at them a mixture of disgust and fear, they turned to her not realizing there new prisoners had woken up, all the red virus did was laugh at her bravery, or stupidity for talking to a contagious virus like that.

Thrax-"My name is Thrax, little baby, and you?"

Thrax's voice was smooth and sultry, the kind that could melt anyone into mush, but his fake courteous tone, and his evil grin only maid Rell's body stiffen.

Rell-"I'm Rell, she is Sen, and over there is Kiada, and don't call me baby THRAX"

Rell spit back pronouncing every letter of his name with disgust. This only made him laugh again.

Thrax- "you got some spunk in you; don't ya RELL"

Thrax mocking her again with the same tone as she had used.

Rell- "ya and there's plenty more 'spunk' in me. In fact if you let me go ill make sure I will personally kick ur ass! hot head"

Thrax- "ohh naughty words for such a little cell"

Thrax walked up and bent down closer to the tied up cell grabbed her chin and lifting it up until it was only mere inches from his face, his boiling breach running across her face and neck.

Germ 1- "ya I think that little mouth of yours needs to be cleaned out"

The germs started to laugh in a pervy way that sent a spike of fear running down Sen's and Kiada's backs. But strangely not Rell's she knew that the germs could do nothing to them without their bosses command. There like dog cells, they only fallow the toughest one around. but she never was one to fallow. Rell freed herself from her bonds using her flexibility and Thrax being distracted by the germs annoying voices.

She lunged at Thrax and climbed on his back right where the killer claw couldn't reach; but one of the germs managed to grab her, so she dug her nails in Thrax's back and bit down on whatever she could, which ended up being Thrax's neck, she drew plasma but he didn't seem to feel anything, but she finally let go after being hit by Thrax.

Germ 2- "u got some fight, u little bitch"

Thrax grabbed her from the germ and pulled her tight agents his body and pressed his killer claw agents her face; he cupped her face and lifted her effortlessly by her waist with his other arm.

She could feel the heat emanating from him and all she could do was squirm in his arms.

Thrax- "yall think you're a real bad ass, tryin to take me on. Don't ya baby? Well I must say, in all the years of doin this gig I have never had someone run **Towards** me instead of away."

Then he laughed in a vicious way, his dreads fell in his face framing the evil look he had. But Rell noticed something out of place or rather something that should have been hidden.

Rell- "nice tent. You get hard every time ur gonna kill?" she said with a smug smile

Thrax- "hmmn"

Thrax looked down and found through all of Rell's squirming and biting had caused a very 'BIG' problem for Thrax. He could tell even through his thick jacket that he had gotten a hard on.

A dark growl emanated from his throat his dreads partially covering his eyes

Thrax-"you better wipe that smile off ur face right **NOW,** baby"

Rell- "oh really? Now why is that?"

Thrax- "I'll show you why."

Thrax's voice was low and dangerous, sending a spike of fear through Rell

Thrax quickly took Rell in a separate room, and locked the door.

Then screams could be hired, they started out as angry commands and threats from the cell, but then it took a disturbing turn when Rell shrieked with pain, a scream that made everyone cover their ears, the only ones who couldn't where her still tied friends.

It was torture for them to hear the anger in her voice changed to sadness and pain in an instant

When Thrax came out of the room a site could be seen by the two cells just before the door closed. It was there friend curled into a ball, naked and crying her cloths disintegrated on the floor. However Thrax had a satisfied grin on his face when he came out.

Kiada- "you MONSTER! How dare you touch her!"

Kiada burst out after seeing and hearing what she had, her eyes squinted with anger, tears falling from them; her voice was loud and crackling, often breaking from anger and sadness. While Sen could only stare at the door that kept her Rell apart from the comfort her friends, her eyes wide with silent tears falling, her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.

Thrax- "how 'dare I' HA she was asking for it, and don't worry, I made it quick."

Thrax had a mocking yet somewhat bored tone.

Germ 1- "hay do ya think we can have a go at the cell? I mean we have been working our asses of, so might as well work hers off to"

The three germs looked at each other laughing like they had before but with more lust.

Thrax- "no, we got a schedule to keep."

Germ 3- "oh comes on just a little treat."

When he opened the door he was met with a naked Rell with a blunt metal tube in her hands. Her eyes where wide with rage and her pupils tiny, tears still streaming from them. The germ made a reach for her but no one could say a word before she screamed and raised the pole above her head, smashing it down on the germs. Then she kept hitting him even after he was long since gone, she kept smashing him and when she stopped her eyes squinted at the now unrecognizable germ, her body shaking until everything went black as she collapsed, the only thing saving her from falling into the remains was Thrax. She had nightmares then; nightmares that didn't seem to end.

**WOW that was the hardest part to wright by far, if u see any mistakes plz tell me :D**

**Hope you guys liked it**

**It was my first time righting smutty stuff so I kind of avoided it but, it will get better for the people that like hard core smex XP**

**But again I had to heavily edit this one to *sigh* I really am not going to get a break.**

**Review plz :3**


	5. Why?

**Authors notes: this is where allot of questions are but no answers**

Chapter 5

Why?

VEINS TO THE BRAIN STEM 6:00 AM

*almost there*

Was the only thing Thrax could think of, he was almost to the brain and the eternal glory of reaching his dream of making it in the medical books. But he was on edge, he didn't know why he was so nervous; of course you couldn't tell by looking at him, if you saw him you would think he was a calm, assertive, swav virus. But inside he was screaming.

He kept the cell with him.

*Rell, that was her name*

Thrax remembered

The other 2 cells escaped when he burnt down the hideout and killed the remaining germs

*ha morons, if they think im gonna pose pone my glory just cuz they are horny or afraid, well then, they deserved to die*

Thrax thought laughingly at the two germs the cell didn't kill, and there stupidity on how important this record was.

Then questions started coming to his mind

*why did I take the cell with me?*

* she works in the brain so now I have a high security clearance pass, so it will be even easier to take this city down.*

*why do I need her for that?*

*cuz she could be a good hostage*

*why did she kill him?*

His in minds argument was stopped there that was the only question he couldn't answer himself. Normally if a cell is put through trauma they cry and die out, but her, she has a fire in her, one that stopped her from dying, one that forced her to fight.

*hmm just like me*

He mentally laughed at that, and how stupid it was to compare himself to a cell.

Rell was tucked away safely in Thrax's jacket, he moved her so that she could fit in his jacket comfortably while still staying out of sight. He found one of his old shirts for her to wear, it had bullet holes in it, but it would work. Luckily she is small, so the shirt fits like a small dress on her. At first he thought she had died, but she hadn't, he's still was trying to figure out why he was so relieved of that?

**Yay another chapter :D**

**sorry its short but if it will make it up this will probably be a double post**

**Truthfully im not sure of this story, I might just scrap it. but ill keep going some more and if im not pleased with it then I might just let it die :S**

**Luckily I didn't have to do to much to this one, but probably that's only cuz its an inner conversation and not an actual scene**

**review plz :3**


	6. Kidnappings and car chases

**Authors notes: this is where the story and the movie really start meshing together allot more**

Chapter 6

Kidnappings and car chases

BRAIN STEM 6:15 AM

When Thrax reached the brain it was cake to melt the fence and sneak into one of the elevator shafts. Finally he was in! Now just to use the security card on the hypothalamus security door, grab the gland, and split.

He looked in his pocket

*hmm the cards not there, well no matter*

He never was one for the easy way, his claw flared, easily ripping a hole through the door only to be greeted by some very surprised scientists

Scientist- "HAY y-you can't be in here!"

A brain cell scientist, with large glasses grumbled out.

Thrax-"hmhmhm"

Thrax silently chuckled to himself as he killed the scientists throwing them into the hypothalamus and watching them scream and disintegrate before walking over to the hypothalamus

Thrax- "Mmm baby u looking fiiine taday"

Thrax put on his sun glasses as he stared at the large string of DNA, he pierced through the wall of it and as quickly as his claw pierced, the DNA's only protection exploded. Thrax took a moment to stare into the gaping hole that he had created to find the right piece for his chain, then he reached in and tore the hypothalamus gland out of its place quickly, laughing manically as the DNA quickly started to split apart where he had removed the gland, and began ruining itself as it spun, Then he ran out of the room.

But soon after that, the alarm sounded blowing his cover, he herd guards coming around the corner, but quickly managed to discreetly get into a room to hide.

He herd the guards leave but when he turned, his ears where assaulted by noises and pictures of hideous memory's. Rell tossed and turned in Thrax's jacket, Thrax noticed but as of right now he just needed to get them out of this place, he couldn't go back just in case the guards where still nearby. But finally he found a door and ran for it as fast as he could. And when he finally reached it, he yanked the door open and slammed it behind him, leaning on the back of the door to regain his cool.

"wooh! this cat was sick before I even got here."

Thrax put his glasses back into his pocket, and noticed Rell had moved into an awkward position so he gently moved her to the back of his jacket so he was giving her a piggy back ride, then quickly strode off.

As soon as he turned the corner though and bumped into another estrogen cell along with a handful of guards. He quickly grabbed the she-cell and threatened her, putting his flared claw to her throat. He already had a hostage but he could always use another

Leah- "what are you watin for? shoot him!"

Leah screamed out kicking and groaning from the pressure around her neck

Thrax- "if u follow me she dies!"

*If only u knew who else that bullet would go through.*

Thrax could tell they were related just by how they looked. And he knew she would be begging him to not hurt her.

He ripped the window open and jumped, spreading his coat and gilding down to the veins grabbing the first unsuspecting cell in a car he could, throwing him out and throwing the she-cell inside jumping in himself being careful not to squish Rell in between himself and the seat. He jammed his claw in the dash board infecting the car in the process. He drove off heading for the uvula, he started accumulating a series of cop cars and helicopters, and luckily he is an expert in car chaises and manages to lose them.

**That's all she wrote for now :P**

**Not much editing for this one ether luckily**

**Review plz :3**


	7. You Saved Me?

**Author's notes: the end of the movie is here and the altered ending :D **

Chapter 7

You Saved Me?

THE UVULA 12:33

The elevator beeped signaling that he was in the top floor; He walked into the uvula with the still sleeping she-cell and the struggling one.

Leah- "hay, hay watch the hands buddy!"

Thrax- "now hold up"

Thrax stopped once he entered the uvula looking around at the red smoke filling the room

Leah- "you better put me down!"

It was strange that there was red odd smelling smoke filling the room, it screamed trap. Thrax looked around but he couldn't see anyone or anything for that matter, now the she-cell started to struggle more, only making grunts and pants in attempt to get free from his grasp.

Thrax- "what is that nasty smell"

Drix- "chary; wild chary, now let her go"

The pill pointed his arm gun at Thrax, loaded and ready to freeze whoever got in front of it.

Thrax- "why? so u can ic-e me again?"

Thrax pulled out his claw pointing it close to Leah's face making the cells eyes go wide

Ozzy- "NO, so I can!"

Ozzy jumped out of the floor and grabbed Leah punching Thrax in the proses, then he hurled himself and Leah to the ground to make room for Drix's shot.

Drix- "virus condeos"

Thrax was hit on his left hand making it and his killer claw freeze, oh how he hated the cold. But all he could do was grip his hand and slink away into the red smoke, Hearing the pill fire two more shots at him.

Ozzy- "come out; come out where ever you are"

Ozzy looked around all sides trying to see the virus that blended in with the red smoke

Thrax- "I ain't got time for this"

Thrax approached a window and bludgeoned it with his frozen hand, easily tearing it. The smoke cleared as soon as the window was gone, revealing himself to the others and also revealing a chopper that had him in its sights; luckily he always has a plan.

Chief- "this is frank PD; we have you surrounded; surrender at once."

The chief shouted through a blow horn in the chopper

Ozzy- "give it up Thrax, your busted!"

Drix- "hand over the brain."

Drix pointed his loaded arm at Thrax once again

Thrax- "yall are makin this to easy, hahaha"

Thrax laughed manically as he pulled out his secret weapon, pollen pods.

Drix- "pollen?"

Drix knew what was going to happen from the incident at the noes.

Thrax- "check this out!"

Ozzy- "Oh no!"

Thrax through the pollen at the chopper, the pollen opened and started spinning to the chopper.

Pilot- "what the Frank?"

The pollen scored a direct hit on the chopper blades; it easily shredded apart and was sent down the throat causing an immediate reaction. As Frank started to sneeze Thrax had jumped out the window and opening up his cote to fly out on the sneeze

Thrax- "enjoy the funeral boys, ha haa hahaha"

Thrax laughed as he flew away thinking he was home free. But what he didn't expect was to see Ozzy flying behind him knocking him down into Shane's eye; they swam to the surface of the clear goo.

Thrax- "nahh! Ya just don't know when to quit! Do ya jones?"

Thrax voice was full of anger but when he looked down he saw his claw still sealed with ice. He could also feel the movement of Rell on his back and hear her almost silent coughs, most likely from the unexpected dip in the eye they all had.

Then Ozzy scored the first blow on Thrax hitting him square in the face, Thrax then started throwing punches left and right but none of them hit there mark, Ozzy dogging all of them with his membranes flexibility. Punches and kicks flew, as Ozzy kick flipped Thrax in the face, but Thrax hit Ozzy in the side with his hand causing him to fly across Shane's eye and land with a watery splat into the goo, but the blow also shattered Thrax's hand out of its confinement. Thrax looked at his hands, then at his chain.

Thrax- "you know what Jones; you want this chain so bad? Big daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it."

His tone turning smooth and sultry as he walks toward Ozzy, until he wraps the chain around the cells neck and starts to tighten it, revealing in the cells pain filled gasped and his foolish attempts to get away.

Thrax- "looks good on ya jones, shame you had to come all this way, just to die."

Something he didn't expect though was hearing the soft crying of Rell, oh she was awake now, and new everything he was doing to the cop. This made what little of his heart he had, sink, but he continued until an eye lid came down on them.

Thrax screamed as he saw the eye lid coming but he could do nothing to stop it. Him and the two cells where tossed onto Shane's eye lash. The cell that was the cause of all Thrax's problems was right in front of him, whether Rell seas it or not that cell will die.

Thrax charges at Ozzy and stabs his claw right through him, heating his claw up almost as hot as it will go and waiting for the blood curtailing screams, not noticing the shaking beneath them as the false eye lash starts to give out, and also not noticing what Ozzy had done to his own body.

Thrax- "can you FEEL the HEAT JONES! Ha ha he, too bad you won't be here, to see me break my record; when I take down Franks, pretty, little, girl."

Thrax's tone was dark and menacing behind his clenched teeth, his dreads falling across his menacing face as he spoke, and a wide evil smirk was plastered on his face.

Ozzy- "she aint goin down."

Thrax-"hmm"

Ozzy- "you are!"

Thrax- "what?"

Thrax looked down and noticed the whole Ozzy created in himself to escape the claw, and that his claw was instead wedged deep in the fake eye lash. Then Ozzy started to de connect the top part of his membrane to escape, Thrax started tugging at his hand to remove his claw but it was no use. All he could do was grab at the cell when he had finally slipped free of Thrax.

Thrax- "NO!"

Thrax kept struggling finally noticing the eye lash was going to fall. Ozzy kept running but when he glanced back he regretted it, what he saw was Rell, his love Leah's only sister, her only family, climbing out of Thrax's cote, but he couldn't stop, he had to keep running, or all of them would be dead, Him, Rell, Leah, Kiada, Sen, not to mention Frank and all the surviving cells and she-cells in Frank now. All he could do was promise Leah two things, if he gets back, one, that Rell died helping him, and two, that she died quickly, even if he didn't know if either where true.

Rell hoped out of Thrax's cote, and calmly looked at his hand, despite the fact that the eye lash was two seconds from falling, she lased her hand with his, and grabbed his arm.

Rell- "can you turn up the heat in your claw?"

Rell shouted over the loud snapping of the adhesive

Thrax- "not without causing pain"

The last bits of glue holding the eye lash on snapped and they started to fall the false lash tubiling as it fell

Rell- "just do it!"

Thrax heated his claw up, and the eye lash started boiling around his hand. Thrax screamed in pain but both of them kept pulling. Then a pop came from his hand, and then Rell was in pain.

At first she thought it was over, Thrax's hand either broke, or came out, so either they both where dead or he escaped and left her to die. She saw a light and she thought it was heaven, but as her sight blurred she saw a big, red figure appear in front of her, and faintly heard "it's alright baby you'll be ok"

Then all she knew was blackness once more.

**Yay movie parts done!**

**Aww poor Rell! she gets knocked out, raped, knocked out again, kidnaped, hurt, and knocked out AGAIN! All in the matter of 2 days **

**But its ok you're safe now, the big red thing said so :D**

**Yay not much editing for this ether**

**Review plz :3**


	8. Day After

**Authors notes: now begins the first part of the off movie parts**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be just until I feel like it I guess.**

Chapter 8

Day After

Rell woke up in a strange bed, it was comfortable but as her vision cleared she realized she was in a hotel room. She tried to stand but as soon as she did she fell back down into the covers.

Rell- "oww damn it, what the hell?"

Rell looked at her leg, it was bandaged and it stung, then she noticed what she was whereing. A blush started to appear on her face as she realized that she was in Thrax's shirt, it was old and tattered stained with what she assumed was his plasma, riddled with bullet holes, and one of the sleeves was ripped right off, most likely used for impromptu bandages when Thrax was in a bind. But the worst part was it barely covered up her thighs! The shortest skirt or dress she ever wore came to below her knees and it was for a special occasion, this barely covered up her privets!

Then she hoped to the window, the city looked big and un-like any part of frank she had ever seen. There where casinos, bars, stores, and other hotels lining the streets, viruses and germs walked freely along them, like they had nothing to worry about.

Then Rell noticed the sound of water and humming coming from another room she hobbled over to the door and slowly opened it. Her eyes opened wide and her body stiffened as she was greeted by a very wet, very naked, Thrax, apparently she caught him while he was taking a shower, seeing him in the doorway of the tiled shower.

She silently closed the door and then just stood there for a while just staring at the now closed door. Finally she started relaxing her body, and taking in a deep breath, suddenly remembering how to breathe. She slowly turned and started to hop back to the bed but before she could take a step, Thrax opened the door, only wearing a towel.

Thrax- "well I see my little peeping tom has woken up."

Rell- "uhhh h-hi Thrax hahahe"

All Rell could do was look back up at Thrax and laugh in the most 'im busted' award laugh ever, her eye now starting to twitch.

**New chapter yay**

**Review plz :3**


	9. Answer time

**Authors notes: sorry if this update is a little late but it's here now :D**

Chapter 9

Answer time

Thrax- "So what do you think your doin out of bed?"

Thrax said with a smug smile

Rell- "I think, im trying to get out of here!"

Rell yelled at him but it was hard to take her seriously when her voice cracked and it came out as a squeak

Thrax- "oh really now? Cuz what it looks like to me is a horny little cell tryin to see me naked."

Rell gave Thrax an angry glair trying to give a im not-amused look, but her blush soon became deeper at the thought and gave her newly perverted mind away, Thrax laughed at the cute pink color appearing on her membrane.

Rell- "y- ya and who the hell would want to see th-that!"

Rell's voice betrayed her as she tried to speak but couldn't help but stair at the small towel that was Thrax's only cover

Thrax- "oh I think you would, but; if you insist?"

Thrax carried and dropped Rell on the bed and disappeared back into the bathroom leaving a very confused Rell to wait and brood until Thrax returned.

*DAMN IT! Why the hell? I shouldn't react like that, I should be disgusted by that bastard! He, he raped me, he raped me, and now, DAMN IT WHY! I swear im going to get a permeate eye twitch from this!*

Rell grabed her hair in her fists, just stairing down, her eye still twitching, then Rell's mined conflict was soon interrupted as a door opened. Thrax came back out with pants and a shirt on, but no coat, making him look less; evil looking

*ya right* Rell thought with a cringe

Thrax- "so now that your up, I have some questions for you."

Rell- "ohhoho YOU have questions, well join the club"

Rell crossed her arms pouted and raised her eyebrow at Thrax

Thrax- "well ladies first"

Thrax gestured to Rell in a fake courteous manner

Rell- " ok, well, hmm, " she thought for a bit before speaking "1 why is my leg like this, 2 where are we, 3 why did you take me here, 4 why am I wearing your shirt, and 5 why did you kidnap me in the first place?"

Her voice got louder as the list went on, but Thrax just smiled

Thrax- "well, 1 your leg is like that cuz you partially fell into alcohol luckily because you're a she-cell it didn't completely vaporize you, but it did leave a nasty burn that will take time to heal, 2 we are in a bird city, nesting some were near the hospital frank is in, 3 I took you here because you saved me so might as well save you to, 4 you had nothing else to wear so I let you use it, and 5 cuz I wanted to baby. Now time for my questions."

Thrax lend agents the bed getting his face very close to hers, and giving her a smug smile as she blushed

Her eyes went wide as she thought on his answers

Rell- "wait; Frank is in the hospital!"

Thrax- "yes, but he is alive thanks to that cop Jones, now my question, why did you kill that germ back in frank?"

Rell breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Frank (and hopefully her friends) where ok. But then her features turned into a questioning look until her brain finally processed the Question before realization hit. Her eyes went wide and her mouth open like she would say something but nothing came out, then she bowed her head and gritted her teeth.

Rell- "I was angry, you had just raped me and took my virginity, and I heard the germs talking about wanting to have 'fun' with me to, so I picked up the pole and when that unlucky germ came to rape me I wasn't going to let him, so I hit him, but I didn't mean to kill anyone."

Rell began to cry, and she yelled the last part, she really didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to get away.

Thrax- "hmm interesting, alright then I guess its time for your new cloths. Come on, bird citys are great for viruses to buy stuff im sure we can find something for you."

Thrax accepted the answer, even if he still has his thoughts on why she didn't just lay down and die like most cells, and why she decided to fight instead. But he noticed her tears forming and decided to change the subject.

Rell- "wait im going to? But all I have to wear is this torn up shirt!"

Rell yelled at him

*How the hell could he expect me to go out wearing a shirt that is not only short, but also looked like it was in both a gun fight and horror movie* Rell sneered at the thought of others seeing her like this.

Thrax- "alright then ill go get u cloths by myself, ill need your sizes though, and that includes underwear size"

Thrax raised an eyebrow and gave her an evil grin, nudging the hem of the shirt up, Rell's cheeks started to darken again, swiftly tugging the shirt even lower

Rell- "NO im not having you handle my underwear, just get me an outfit come back and ill can get underwear by myself!"

Thrax- "fine baby, if that's what you want."

Rell- "yes it is, now here are my sizes, so go away!"

Rell jotted down her sizes on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Thrax before pushing him out of the room.

Thrax walked out of the hotel room, with a smirk on his face.

*well baby if you want to order me around like that then im gonna make you pay for it*

Thrax thought silently laughing to himself

**New chapter up**

**If you see any mistakes then plz tell me**

**Review plz :3**


	10. Fun with Sort Skirts

**Authors notes: happy Easter! Hers a new chapter and it's a little dirtier than normal but believe me it gets worse.**

Chapter 10

Fun with Sort Skirts

BIRD CITY: 4:30 PM

Thrax leisurely walked around the store he chose, ignoring the lustful stairs from women and the jealous ones from men. Taking it in stride, he was use to the treatment in bird cities, every virus and cell was here to have a good time after all, and what could be a better 'good time' than a hot virus.

He walked into a store and headed for the women's section, some girls looked at him funny, but for every one girl that looked at him funny there where two that came to him and asked what he was doing in the sexiest voice they could manage, only to be disappointed when he told them he was shopping for a girl at his hotel room. It was true, but he never bothered or cared to really explain.

He kept looking at random things finding nothing that would get the cell into a panic or fluster, but then a small piece of blue fabric sticking out from one of the clothing racks caught his eye, it clearly was out of place but it was perfect. Thrax had found a little uniform with a short blue plaid skirt, a plain Wight button up shirt, and a tie that matched the skirt pattern. He found a pair of black shoes that looked like what a school girl would wear, and then made his purchases. Then he headed back to the hotel with the uniform in hand wondering how Rell would react to this new development, silently humming to himself with a wide grin.

Rell waited back at the hotel, but noticed that she was still filthy from the day before,

Rell- "yuck! Ok I don't care if it's like a horror movie I'm taking a shower whether the maniac with a knife comes in or not, I'm not staying dirty!"

Rell rushed into the bathroom as fast as her burnt leg could take her, took off the only thing she was wearing and stepped into the shower thanking Frank for it having a tiled seat coming out of the wall. It looked normal from the outside, it was a tiled bathroom a hole for the shower took up half the wall but when inside the shower it actually took up the hole wall but one side was blocked and had a seat, most likely for older cells and ones that couldn't walk, or couldn't walk YET like her.

She sat down and un-bandaged her leg, inspecting the nasty burns, and deciding she would take a warm shower instead of a hot one.

Rell lightly started to sing as she washed, the water and her voice drowning out all other sounds, including the sound of a door closing in the other room.

When Thrax walked into the room he heard Rell singing and heard the water running, he knew she would take a shower eventually. He snuck into the bathroom, it was clouded by stem but he could still see. He looked around and spotted his old shirt and took it, setting the bag of cloths on the counter, he started to leave but couldn't help sneaking a peek at Rell, she seemed to have soap in her eyes so she couldn't see him, but he sure saw her, catching a glimpse of her right as she spread her legs to wash her privets. After that he snuck out wondering how she would look with the outfit he picked, but couldn't help have his mind go back to the image of her in the shower.

**Finished, now time to work on the 11th chapter :D**

**Review plz :3**


	11. Embarrassing moments

Chapter 11

Embarrassing moments

{BIRD CITY} LUNGS 5:30 PM

Rell- "THRAAAX!"

Rell's voice boomed from the bathroom, forcing Thrax to turn his attention from watching the news to the voice coming from the bathroom. He could tell nothing was really wrong, because her tone was simply angry and nothing else, most likely it was about the outfit he had bought.

Rell came storming out of the bathroom as fast as her leg would allow. Dressed only in the school girl uniform and a fresh set of bandages on her leg, Her hands where griping the blue plaid fabric in front and behind her to keep the two sizes to small uniform from exposing her, her breasts bulged from the small shirt while the tie was wedged in between them. Her nipples poking at the fabric making small bumps, but luckily the skirt was long enough to go down mid-thigh so she shouldn't be exposed unless a breeze came by, and the fabric of the shirt was thick enough not to be able to see through it unless it got wet.

Rell- "w-why the hell would you get me this! I mean I have no underwear, Thrax! Are you insane?"

Rell's voice screeched across Thrax's ears making him cringe at the volume, her voice stuttering and a small blush came across her face from embracement and from knowing Thrax must have saw her in the shower to have put the cloths there.

Thrax- "hay baby chill, now you said to get you cloths so I did, you also said NOT to get you underwear so I didn't. and now that you have cloths YOU can go get the rest of the stuff you need."

Thrax voice came out smooth but had a humorous mocking tone to it. All Rell could do was stair tears starting to well in her eyes.

Rell- * dose he really want me to go out like this! oh no I-I can't cry, if I cry I lose, I have to fight back!*

Rell's thoughts went wild with possibilities of what to do, and what could happen, she was so preoccupied thinking that she didn't notice Thrax walking towards her, until she felt his claws on her arm.

Rell- "wha?"

Thrax pulled Rell out of the hotel room and down to the elevator. Rell tried to protest but stopped as soon as they were out in the lobby of the hotel Rell could only think that a screaming cell would only attract more attention, making it more likely that someone would see her most personal areas, and because she couldn't fight, she had already lost.

When out side, Thrax pulled Rell in close to help her keep her balance and stop her from putting too much pressure on her newly bandaged leg. He put his hand on her hip keeping the skirt down on her sides and butt, while Rell held it down in the front with one hand and held onto Thrax with the other hoping she didn't attract attention as they made their way to the crowded shopping center. There first stop was to an underwear store.

Thrax waited in front of the dressing rooms for Rell to finish, ignoring the stairs from she cells and viruses, Some stairs where disgusted by the fact that a man was in a lingerie store and somewhere lustful from WHO was in the store, but all those that asked why where disappointed when he said he was waiting for the girl he's traveling with to finish changing. Yes they may have assumed the wrong thing but that wasn't Thrax's problem. Thrax got bored of waiting though so as soon as the cost was clear and snuck in the dressing room catching Rell trying on a deep red bra, and matching lacey panties.

Rell- "ahhh! Thrax wha-what the HELL are you doing?"

Rell tried to keep her voice quiet but couldn't help scream at him, luckily it didn't seem to catch any attention

Thrax- " just tryin to help out baby"

Thrax cupped Rell's breasts from behind and softly needed them, while Rell lightly squirmed and groaned from his touch

Rell- "stop it Thrax"

Thrax- "I will if you hurry up already"

Rell-"fine just let go!"

Thrax-"alright then"

Thrax left the changing room, and Soon Rell came out to with the underwear she was going to buy. After that she stopped at the restroom to put on some panties. The next hour was spent by shopping at stores for cloths, Thrax occasionally came in to the dressing room to goose Rell and tell her to hurry up, in the end she ended up getting a pair of pants like she had back in frank, a red long sleeve shirt and a shorter sleeve shirt for hotter days, and a nightgown to sleep in. then they got something to eat and headed back to the hotel, but by then it was late and Rell's leg hurt more than ever, so Thrax walked back to the hotel with Rell on his shoulders covered by his coat.

Thrax looked up at the frail cell wrapping her arms around his head, and griping his hair lightly, Thrax couldn't help but smile.

Thrax- "buenas noches mi bebé"

Thrax whispered in Spanish as Rell hugged his head tighter with a small smile on her face.

**Aww, I don't know why but I needed to make Thrax sweet at the end**

**and if you're wondering he said "good night my baby"**

**my friends where talking in Spanish in Science class today and I got the idea**

**I knew how to speak some Spanish from one of my classes so I just through it in at the end ^^**

**Review plz :3**


	12. Sleep

**Authors notes: Idea came from, Sleep by Poets of the Fall**

Chapter 12

Sleep

{BIRD CITY} LUNGS 12:45 AM

Thrax had taken Rell back to the hotel, taken a shower, and went to bed. but Rell couldn't sleep anymore, she had quite a nice nap but not enough to stay awake on, but never the less she was awake, so to tire her out she got dressed in her new nightgown. It was blue, short, with spaghetti straps, and lace at the hem, it was quite comfy and soft, but she couldn't get over how short it was. She organized her new cloths and took the tags off of them while listening to soft music.

Then the song Sleep by Poets of the Fall came on, this song always made her sleepy. Rell walked over to the bed and slowly crawled in making sure not to wake Thrax, and gently slid under the covers, pressing her chilled body agents Thrax, happily moneing at the feeling of his body warmth, seeming to forget the fact he was a deadly virus. Then Thrax turned and wrapped his arms around her, making her even warmer and, making her feel strangely safe.

Rell-"good night Thrax sleep tight"

Rell said in a very sleepy tone, and then in a sleep filled daze she unconsciously leaned up to kiss Thrax's cheek after that she buried her head in his chest, slowly falling asleep to the music and Thrax's warmth.

**Yes short chapter I know but its 10 right now I'm sleepy and I've had this on my mind so good night, the next chapter will come when I get up (hopefully, if my sister doesn't kidnap me to go baby sit.)**

**Review plz :3**


	13. Little bit of fun

**Anthers notes: Warning! this chapter is graphic, and explicit so don't like don't read, it is rated M after everyone else enjoy :D**

Chapter 13

Little bit of fun

{BIRD CITY} LUNGS 8:00 AM

Thrax had woken up, with a big surprise; he was laying on his back, with Rell sleeping on top of him with her hand's softly rubbing his bare chest. He smiled at this, and slowly reached his hand up her nightgown, groping at her butt, and enjoying the small monas he got from the still sleeping cell, he slowly pulled her underwear off and reached in between her legs lightly running his claw over her opening, making the cell squirm, and clamp her legs together, causing more friction.

Thrax used his free hand to move Rell out of the way, so he could access his pants, it took a little maneuvering but he finally was able to pull out his now hardening member, but not without making Rell half awake. Rell's eyes started opening as Thrax positioned himself.

Rell- "hmm Thrax what's going on?"

Rell sleepily rubbed at her eyes

Thrax- "prepare yourself this might hurt a little"

Rell-"wha?"

Rell's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open in a small gasping scream, as Thrax started to slowly insert himself into her, once he was all the way in he waited for a minute to wait for her to relax, and get use to his size.

Rell- "Th-thrax STOP! It hurts!"

Thrax- "it won't for long baby, I promise"

Thrax slowly started to move in and out, and gradually the pain Rell felt subsided, and a heat started to build in her. Her breathing started to get heavier, and she started moaning.

Thrax, switched positions so that he was on top of her, he opened Rell's legs as far as he could and started going faster, as he bit and kissed at Rell's neck.

Rell, tried to stop herself from moaning but Thrax forced her mouth open with his own mouth, kissing her but leaving a gap so that her moans could escape freely. He depend the kiss by inserting is tongue, making Rell moan more. Thrax started to go harder, hitting all the right spots to make Rell crazy.

Rell knew she was close all she could feel was him on top of her and the electric shocks that reached from her toes all the way to her head, all she could see was stars, and all she could think of was how good it felt. Soon Rell was sent over the edge, shaking uncontrollably, and screaming, she came hard.

Thrax soon joined her from the tight clenches of her body, he quickly pulled out, covering her with his seed, before collapsing on top of her and pulling her into a warm embrace. Gently kissing her, he slowly brought both of them back to reality.

**I had like 50 fan girl spaz attacks while righting this it's just SOOOO WEIRD! to right this stuff**

**Pweez don't flame mez! Im a good girl .**

**Anyway a completely smuttastic chapter to the people who like it ;3**

**Review plz :3**


	14. Memory's and reason

Chapter 14

Memory's and reason

{BIRD CITY} LUNGS 11:45 AM

Thrax had cleaned Rell as she slept, carefully cleaning every part of her. He had sent down there cloths to be washed, and had started packing so that they could head out of the bird city. Even if a bird city was a viruses dream city, with gambling, stores, of coerce, sluts and whors, and not to mention no discrimination towards viruses and germs. As long as the viruses didn't try and kill the bird, they were safe there. But it was still only a traveling center for viruses and germs, it wasn't meant for anyone to stay, plus he needed to rack up a new score, thanks to Jones he needed a new chain, he hated being without it, he always liked to fiddle with it, just to know it was there.

Rell started to wake up, and was very surprised when she realized she was naked, she clung the sheets to her and gave Thrax a nasty stair.

Thrax- "Mornin Baby, how you feelin?"

Rell- "HOW AM I FEELING! Why don't you get raped and then ask me how im, FEELING?

Rells breathing became heavy with anger, as she screamed at him.

Thrax- "who, slow down there, just askin a question, and don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

Thrax's voice became deep, as he laughed at Rells blush and the cute pout on her face.

Rell- "I DID NOT!"

Thrax- "oh shut it, it could have been worse; I could have infected you, and then you would have exploded with my spawn within the next week."

Rell- "well that shouldn't be a problem."

Rell said more to herself than anyone else.

Thrax- "oh, and why is that?"

Rell-"hmm, well you know a thing called the black death?"

Thrax- "of coerce, in fact im half back death on my dad's side, and half scarlet fever on my moms."

Rell- "ok well that explains your skin tone, but the thing is, is that both those types of viruses infect a body by infecting a cell, reproducing, and taking over the body by overpowering the city at a rapid rate, but you have a COMPLETELY different M.O. than that, how is that possible?"

Thrax- "well I was born a defect, this claw I have was not supposed to exist."

Rell- "really?"

Thrax- "ya, I was normal once, my claw wasn't there, and my eyes where black and gray, but when I was about 13, when I hit puberty, my claw started to form, and my eyes started to change color. I actually burned my family house down; on accident of coerce, but I was still named a defect and my parents abandoned me. So I started to live on my own, on the streets mostly, and I started out as a petty thief, but as I grew stronger, I learned how to use my claw, and figured out how to kill."

Thrax had no idea why he was sharing this with this little she-cell, but it felt good for someone else to know. Rell was silent, trying to proses all the new information.

Rell- "well, wow, I never knew it was so hard for you."

Thrax- "ya well I don't need your pity, now that I have shared, its your turn, so tell me why it wouldn't be a problem for you to get infected with my spawn?"

Thrax spat at the first part, he hated being pitied by anyone, but a small grin came at the end when he mentioned his unborn kid, wondering if she ether had a normal kid, like she was infected by a viruses poison, but didn't die, making a half breed, or couldn't get pregnant, he frowned at both ideas, for some reason the thought of anyone laying there hands on her made him want to kill whoever that was, and her not getting pregnant didn't sound good either, but Thrax through the thoughts of a kid out of his mind.

Thrax- *why the hell am I thinking about a kid with this cell, I should look for a powerful she-virus, that will obey me, to have my kids not this annoying little girl, that can probably not servive on her own, in a forin envornment, and who seems to love to annoy me at every moment* Thrax thought in irritation

Rell- "well, the thing is that there is a defect, that cells are born with in Frank, we are born with a type of chromosome missing not letting viruses and germs attach to us, so if cells from Frank get infected, it will come out like a normal baby dose, and because I work in the brain I was able to look up the condition, the name escapes me, but a show Jane made Frank watch showed this defect, I have, is one of the reasons why people survived things like the black death. So now I'm wondering if because of the defect meant to stop your dad, you developed your defect to counter mine, because you don't infect cells, you take part of a person's hypothalamus."

Rell stated kind of embarrassed that she wasn't a normal cell. But Thrax couldn't be happier that his normal guesses where wrong, Thrax climbed on the bed and slowly rubbed Rell's shoulders, speaking into her ear slow and husky, kissing her shoulder, feeling the shivers he got from the cell

Thrax- *kiss*"hmm and **how** do you know how I kill?" *kiss* " If I remember correctly you were out cold" *kiss* " cuddling me in my cote, the entire time I was doing my work." *kiss*

Rell- "umm w-well Ozzy told Kiada, a-and Kiada told me"

Rell swallowed thickly, trying to calm herself, she managed to succeed somewhat, but she still couldn't help but stutter and trip over her words.

Thrax- "ahhh, right Jones, and who is Kiada?"

Rell- "she was my friend, you know the white blood cell that dragged me to your hideout; and, well she was a cop to."

Thrax- "got it."

There was a knock on the door,

Thrax- "that's probably our cloths, and no matter how much I like seeing you naked, we still need to get going So hurry and get dressed."

**I saw a program on the science channel about a defect that kept Black Death victims alive, and how people want to use it to prevent HIV and AID's.**

**and I couldn't help but put it in my story, it may have mutated a little from the original, but if it did it was on accident cuz I can't remember the name of the condition and I don't remember all the details of it.**

**Whether this is a sign of things to come is your choice ;P**

**Review plz :3**


	15. Traveling sucks

Chapter 15

Traveling sucks

From then on Thrax and Rell traveled from body to body, and soon a new rut was formed for Rell, Thrax did his thing by infecting the body and taking it down, soon he was able to form a new chain and began to create a score. He always went and picked up Rell from the hideout or hotel he left her at, she had a few hours to get the stuff they needed like food, or medical supplies. But he made it clear that if she wasn't back at the specified pickup spot by the time he told her, then he would leave her in the city to burn with everyone else. She knew that wasn't true, she tried to escape once and she wasn't at the pickup spot on time, she thought that she would just die, but what she found out was that Thrax went and found her, taking her out of the city by force, but not without punishment, It ended with her getting spanked until her membrane was red and raw.

Thrax threatened her that if she ever tried to escape than he would go back to Frank and kill him and his little girl Jane, and that if she refused him, whether it is an order for what he wanted to eat, or for sex, he would kill them without mercy. Rell had to say yes to his order; she couldn't let her friends and family die just because of her pride. From then on she followed his orders, she thanked Frank that he never asked her to kill, or bribe the germs he recruited with her body.

One thing she never understood though, is that despite the fact that he could do whatever he wanted to her, he always stopped when Rell got uncomfortable, to a point at least, he still had sex with her but never mentioned anything to kinky, almost no bondage except the occasional tie around her hands, or three ways, he pushed her comfort zone when he locked them in a bathroom stall together at a store but she didn't know until after they were finished that he had also locked the door to get into the bathroom as well, so no one really could discover them. she was also always surprised by the tenderness he handled her with, he always kissed her and held her, he made sure she was prepared for him, and whenever he hurt her, whenever he made her cry, he smothered her with butterfly kisses, kissing every bump, and cut, he always kissed her tears away and made her feel strangely safe, and even if she didn't want to admit it he always made her feel good. And even if he scared her, even when he got mad and violent, she still couldn't leave, even if she wanted to, and even if he would let her, she probably would still stay.

**just a little time laps update, all of this happened within like a 1 to 2 month span or so.**

**Review plz :3**


	16. Deal

Chapter 16

Deal

{CITY OF JASON} MOUTH 5:45 PM

Thrax and Rell continued to travel from body to body but one day they came into a body that Rell refused to let Thrax kill, it was a security guard at a prison, his name was Jason, he was only 29, he had a wife, and 3 kids who where only 7, 4, and 2, and the only life insurance was from the prison that covered stuff that the prisoners did, but it didn't cover death by illness. So Rell begged, she pleaded for Thrax not to kill him, she just couldn't let him, and said that he could kill anyone in the jail but not the guards. Thrax eventually gave in, but not without a price, one she had to give him an all-nighter and she couldn't fall asleep like she always dose after sex, two she had to give him blow jobs whether she liked it or not, and she couldn't bite, because one unspoken rule that Rell made was no blow jobs, she hated the taste and feel of that thing in her mouth so she always bit, not hard, but just enough to get him to pull out, it got her a spanking but eventually he stopped trying, and three she had to help with the killing's from then on.

Rell agreed to the first two, but hesitated on the last one not knowing what he meant by 'help'

Rell- "ok well how would I _help_ you?"

Thrax- "it depends"

Rell- "on what?"

Thrax started getting annoyed from the questions, and his voice started getting louder.

Thrax- "Enough questions! do u agree to it… or not?"

Rell's eyebrows knit together in worry, but she kept reminding herself of the guard.

Rell- "ok deal, but I'm only helping to kill prisoners, no good people ok."

Thrax- "fine by me baby, now let's go, it should be time for this rookie guard to let the prisoners out for their recces and if I'm infecting a different body I don't want to waste time in this one."

Rell- "ok"

Thrax flew him and Rell out of the mouth when Jason sneezed, and soon locked onto a new body.

**I know it's been awhile and I know it's a short chapter but I'm just having trouble figuring out how this story should go… wait so that means… OH NOOO I'm going through my first righters block D:**

**But the good news is that I'm fixing mistakes I made in chapters 1-10 right now so plz forgive mez .**

**Review plz :3**


	17. Meetings and rage

**Authors notes: this chapter is graphic, and sad so be warned .**

Chapter 17

Meetings and rage

{CITY OF CARL} KIDNIES 9:00 PM

Rell was sitting in Thrax's lap while he was unconsciously petting her head and Rell rested her head on his chest listening to his plan for her and the other germs, they were in a club in the kidneys, it was similar to different clubs and bars in frank but it had much worse germs and viruses in them. They were in a separate room from the club; the booming music could barely be herd through the door, it occasionally got louder when someone entered the meeting. Thrax and Rell were seated in front of a large table where several germs had gathered in the room. Thrax explained that she was supposed to make a distraction for the guards while the germs where to take them out after she got through, or intervene if there were any problems. while he made his way to the hypothalamus, and Rell was to meet him there.

Thrax- "Everyone got that? All you need to do is make sure she gets to the brain safe, and make sure all guards are gone."

Germ- "ya we got it"

Thrax- "good, then everyone go and prepare for tomorrow morning, we get to work then, and remember, if you're in then come to the meeting spot tomorrow, but, if you're not, prepare to meet the same fate your old boss had

The germs looked at each other worriedly but they still nodded their heads and left,.

Soon Rell and Thrax left as well, but unknown to them, in the crowd of germs, several of them where eyeing the two, they glanced at each other, and left the club, fallowing the cell and virus far behind them, hiding in the crowed of partyers and drunkards, but slowly nearing there target.

Thrax and Rell had arrived at the hideout, it was an old abandoned house near the kidneys, it still had running water and electricity, and it was furnished with the minimal amenities, so it worked, however dusty and decrepit as it had become from neglect. Thrax pulled out some sheets from a closet and placed them on the small bed in the bedroom, making sure to wipe the dust and dirt from it, making it cleaner, for them to sleep comfortably.

Thrax tucked Rell into the covers and kissed her lips, a small blush appeared on Rell face.

Rell- "Stop that! I **don't** need to be tucked in and I** don't **need a good night kiss!"

Thrax- "riiight baby, keep sayin that and you may just start to believe it"

Thrax laughed at Rell's pout and started walking towards the door.

Rell- "hay where are you going?"

Thrax- "I need to go take care of some more **business**, I can't waste a minute sleeping, not now at least, so you just go to sleep, I will be back in a couple of hours. ok?"

Rell- "Mmm, fine"

Rell covered her head with the sheets, and turned her back away from Thrax; soon she herd the door shut, and felt her eyelids get heavy, but out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the window, but she was too tired to worry or think clearly then.

-WARNING PART-

Rell woke up to snickering; she became aware of her surroundings when a rough hand scraped across her side and up her shirt, Rell saw 3 germs, she recognized them from the meeting an hour before, but what scared her more was the lust in their eyes,

Rell- "WHAT THE HE-mmm"

Rell was gaged and tied up tight, when she tried to escape she was slapped and her hair was grabbed and tangling into the tight fist that held it.

Germ 1- "shut it you little bitch! Just take it like the slut you are!"

Rell's eyes went wide as they ripped her close off, groping at her body. Her muffled screams went unanswered as the germs look turns entering her, one germ made the mistake of taking off the gag and trying to enter her mouth, but as soon as he did she bit down on what was in her mouth until almost completely severed, then spit it out. The germ screamed and cupped himself, then started beating Rell leaving bruises and cuts. Rell went limp on the floor covered in her plasma, and the germs all spilled there lode on her, leaving with sadistic smiles on their grimy faces.

While all Rell could do was scrape her way across the floor getting into a bag and huddling into Thrax's dirty shirt crying into it and trying to calm herself with his sent, before going un-conches

Thrax walked across the empty street when he heard laughing, he hid in the shadows, when he saw three germs from the meeting talking.

Germ 1- "well that was great!"

Germ 2- "speak for yourself that little bitch did allot of damage to me"

Germ 1- "well u beat her to death so you got your revenge"

Germ 3- "hay how do ya thing da new boss is gonna feel bout dis?"

Then Thrax stopped in his tracts, fear bubbling up in him. He snuck behind them and grabbed their shirts throwing them into a ally and slowly slashing their trough's, he didn't care if they were talking about Rell or not, he wanted them dead just because of the thought that they would dare do something like that to Rell. He made sure that they suffered before running as fast as he could back to the hideout, before screaming in rage when he finally opened the door to the bedroom.

**so did you think Rell was a meary sue? Huh did ya? Well think again!**

**Review plz :3**


	18. Healings a bitch

Chapter 18

Healings a bitch

{CITY OF CARL} KIDNIES 5:30 AM

Rell had woken up to Thrax petting her bandaged head and holding her close, they were lying down in a bed and as soon as she saw him she flung her arms around him and started crying, Thrax was surprised but didn't say a word, all he did was hold onto her tightly.

He had found her lying on the ground covered in the seed of those germs, he thanked frank that none of them came inside though, and luckily the one that said she was dead didn't check properly, because when Thrax had, Rell was still holding on. Her breathing was raspy and she was covered in her own plasma, she was clutching his old shirt covering it with plasma and tears. He had acted quickly, cleaning her wounds and making sure every part they touched was scrubbed clean, he carefully bandaged every cut and scrape, and put cream on the blisters and bumps they left. He gently placed her on the bed, glad that her breathing finally became regular again, he slowly took away the old shirt from her, she hadn't let it go sense he found her and she started crying in her sleep when he tried to take it, when he was cleaning her, but he managed to get it away by replacing it with himself, calming her with soft touches and warmth.

He didn't quite understand why he cared about her, it may have been her strength and cunning, as a cell, or how kind she could be to someone like Thrax, and even if she was annoying and independent, she was always kind. He was baffled at how someone so small and fragile could be strong enough to survive what she has gone though, and still smile; he hoped that he could still see that smile after this. He wished he could have kept those germs alive, if he could bring them back he would torcher them with every vengeful bone in his body.

Thrax soon left with Rell in his cote, the place they were staying just made Rell cry now, Thrax killed the body took his prize and left, he was sad that the heat made Rell even more sick though even if she got used to the heat to some degree she was still a cell and couldn't handle it very well. So when they got to a new body and after Rell had a nice shower, brushed her teeth for the tenth time in only an hour, twentieth time that day, and calmed down a little, Thrax leaned down where Rell was sitting, put his hands on either side of her face, looked straight in her eyes, and gave her a proposition.

Thrax-" I think I should infect you."

**:O Thrax what are u thinking! … well, I know, but you will just have to wait and find out :P**

**I know I have been neglecting this story terribly but im starting to get back into it. and its not dead yet i promise! your reviews have brought it back to life!**

**So Review plz :3**


	19. What The Hell!

Chapter 19

What The Hell!

{CITY OF CARL} KIDNIES 9:00 PM

Rell- "WHAT!"

Thrax- "I said, I think I should infect you."

Rell- "b-but why! I-im to young to have a kid! Thrax plz don't do this!"

Thrax's eye twitched, he was silent and only stared down at the nervous cell, let out a annoyed rough sigh and massaged his temples for a few seconds.

Thrax- "you can be a moron sometimes can't you baby."

Rell froze in place, a clueless expression plastered on her face.

Rell- "wha-?"

Thrax- "there are two kinds of infection for viruses, one is being infected with a virus spawn, and two is being infected by a viruses poison, not enough to kill but just enough to start a mutation that will make you immune to the viruses poison, except in excess amounts, the second one is what im talking about."

Rell- "oh so you want me to be immune to your poison?"

Thrax- "well there is that, but also because you would have my poison in you, your body would also become immune to the heat of a body, making it so you won't get sick anymore when I kill, catch my drift?"

Rell- " I guess. Will it hurt?"

Thrax- " ya it'll hurt bad"

Rell- "well that's very blunt"

Thrax- "just telling you the truth there baby."

Rell thought for a moment scared of the pain that was sure to come from it, but remembered the pain of getting sick from the 108 degree temp she had to deal with on a normal basis now, and the fact she was lucky she didn't spontaneously combust from those temperatures already.

Rell- "will I look different when its done?"

Thrax- "no you'll look and feel generally the same, you may give off a more pinkish glow when you get angry or excited and you may feel hotter than usual, but other than that you will stay the same."

Rell thought some more and then her face became determined

Rell- "… ok then, let's do it!"

**Well now you know what he meant :P**

**Review plz :3**


	20. Infection

Chapter 20

Infection

{CITY OF TINA} INFECTED TOE 5:45 PM

Thrax had moved city's again, and moved to a safer body, one that was healthier, where Rell would be safe, for now, and where Thrax could prepare for the infection for Rell.

Rell didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to this but, at this point she couldn't care.

Right now Rell was sat in a freezing bath shivering and going numb, all heat to the bathroom was cut and there was no source of warmth other that the red virus she hated right now.

Rell- "a-a-annd wha-whayy d-do I nnnead to do th-thisss?"

Rell spoke quietly the noise of her teeth chattering overwhelming her voice.

Thrax- "well baby you need to be cold when this happens, cuz despite the water you're going to feel the hottest you've ever felt before in a couple seconds. You ready for this baby?"

Rell- "ya j-jusst a-as lonnng as I c-can get w-w-warmm."

Thrax- "alright then, just remember to keep breathing, and DON'T squirm around ok."

Thrax proceeded to tie Rell's arms and legs to the bath tub through holes he had created with his claw, and put a piece of fabric with weights on ether end of it over Rell's lap to keep her from floating but still letting her be somewhat comfortable.

Thrax flared his claw lightly, making sure to that it had the lowest amount of poison in it that the infection would allow, and then slowly inserted the tip of his claw in Rell's chest keeping it there for five seconds before removing it.

Rell- "AAAAAAHHHh- STOP IT HURTS!"

Rell's screams where high pitched but weak, Rell tried not to scream but couldn't help it, it felt like someone was stabbing her with a molten knife. Her hands and feet grabbed on to the tub in hopes of not pulling away from it, she knew one bad jerk on her part would cause Thrax to cut her.

Thrax Repeated this over and over for an hour piercing her every three minutes for five seconds each, it was a slow painful process, after an hour Rell couldn't take anymore, she was too weak and everything hurt more than it ever had. She felt as if she was melting, and the ice bath she hated before was now her only source of comfort, other than Thrax, but his body was to hot for her to be comforted by.

Soon she fainted, and the pain stopped, but Thrax still had allot to do before he could sleep, tending to the deep cut he had left, he refilled Rell's tub with cold water and ice every hour, watching her to make sure everything was alright, checking her temperature to make sure it wasn't getting to high or to low, and making sure nothing went wrong. Thrax was up the rest of the night, and even when Rell had become stable enough to come out of the bath he still kept cold cloths on her body, and refused to let himself sleep until she woke up. One thing he was not looking forward to though was what she would do after she woke up, he knew she would yell and cry and bitch about the whole thing, not letting him get any sleep until she got tired of bitching and went to sleep herself, he knew that's what would happen.

*honestly why the hell dose that girl love to bitch so much? I guess she's a woman after all*

Thrax thought to himself looking at the now peacefully sleeping cell.

**Ohh looks like Thrax can be a little sexiest . just remember he is tired, and stressed, so im sure we can forgive him :P**

**At the beginning of this story I was really worried that Rell would become a marry-sue … I don't think she is -.-**

**Oh and because its chapter 20 in going through chapters 11-20 to look for mistakes so if you want to point any out the that would be appreciated :)**

**Review plz :3**


	21. She gives headaches

Chapter 21

She gives headaches

{CITY OF TINA} INFECTED TOE 12:30 PM

Rell woke up at noon groggy, and numb from so much sleep, she didn't hurt as much, her chest still stung from Thrax's claw, but she was only happy she wasn't burning alive anymore.

She leaned up on the bed rubbing her eyes' and then she noticed Thrax,

Rell- "Thrax!"

Rell yelled at him, while he only groaned in the chair he was sitting in, his head was hanging over the back, and his hands were over his face, he knew what was going to happen, time for the real headache he was dreading.

Rell- "What the hell Thrax! U never said I was going to feel like I was dyeing! And u never told me it was going to last so long!"

Rell's voice cracked, she was yelling so loud.

Thrax- "will, you, just, SHUT, THE, FUCK, UP! Ive been taking care of your ass the entire time you've been asleep. So DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

Thrax's raspy voice boomed from his throat, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Rell flinched at the tone he used, but knew he must be tired.

Then Rell did something strange, she grabbed Thrax's hand gently, Startaling him, scence he was never used to his clawed hand not being feared, let alone touvhed, she pulled him up off the chair, and sat him onto the bed. She took off his coat and shirt, lied him on the bed, covered him up, and kissed his forehead. She crawled up on the bed, and started to message Thrax's head and shoulders, and sang quietly.

Rell- "never know how much I love you; never know how much I care; when you put your arms around meeiii!"

Thrax rolled Rell on the bed, and pinned her down, putting his forehead agents hers.

Thrax- "why are you singing that baby?"

Rell- "cuz u always hum it, and I thought it would make you feel better, you always hum fever right?"

Thrax- "ya but I never thought you would know it."

Rell- "I heard it when we were in bird city; I recognized the tune so I looked it up, and I just remembered part of it"

Thrax nodded sleepily curling his arms around her, slumping on top of her, and rolling over bringing her to his chest, keeping her close, and nuzzling the top of her head, and fell asleep seconds later lightly snoring.

It took a while for Rell to squirm free, but she managed, she had already slept the night and most of the day and she wasn't ready to go back to bed, so she tucked Thrax in and did random things around the house they were living in at the moment. She cooked something warm for Thrax for when he woke up, she cleaned some, took a shower, and did other things to just pass time.

**Awww Rell dose care for Thrax :P**

**Yeaahhh if you were wondering how Rell and Thrax got into a new body, u probably should re read the first part of chapter 20, I fixed it! And if you read it after I fixed it, than good for you**

**That's why u all should review so I can make the story make more sense to people :P**

**So Review plz :3**


	22. Cold

Chapter 22

Cold

{CITY OF TINA} INFECTED TOE 2:00 PM

Thrax and Rell where curled up under the blankets, it was freezing out because the body they were in decided she wanted to go skiing, and ended up getting slight hypothermia, she would live, but it pretty much immobilized Thrax, who relied on heat and couldn't stand the cold because of the way his body worked, and Rell who was now a mutated cell (or a T4 cell) and so her body now worked in the same way as Thrax's body did.

the house they were staying in had electricity, and water, but it had no heating, so they were stuck in bed watching movies on T.V. and drinking hot coco.

Thrax- "hay baby how u doin there?"

Rell- "hmm? Oh, ok I guess im just sleepy… and hungry."

Rell got up and got some food, luckily Thrax had stocked up so they could stay in the body and wait for Rell's recovery from the infection. But what was odd was that Rell had been eating and sleeping all day, she had eaten almost 4 full meals, and the day was only half over.

Thrax-"man baby how can u eat so much? U aint pregnant are u?"

Rell-"WHAT! No im not!"

Rell screeched, almost dropping the plate of warm food she had.

Rell- "Or.. I-I cant be."

Rell's voice quieted to a whisper at the last part, talking to herself more than anyone else, but she couldn't help rub her tummy at the thought.

Thrax- "ok well come here and let me check."

Rell put her food on a table and went over to Thrax, he picked Rell up and laid her down on the bed and lifted her shirt up revealing a flat stomach.

Thrax- *sigh* "well u aint pregnant, u have no baby bump and ur stomich aint glowing with a spawn, but u do smell odd, and u got a fever, plus ur hungry all the time and u have bin sleepin all day."

Rell- "so do u think I am or not!"

Rell's voice was panicky, she didn't know how babies worked for viruses, but she knew that sleeping and eating allot generally meant baby.

Thrax- "I don't think ur pregnant, the spawn would have shown up within 48 hours after u get knocked up, and unless ur chetin, ur not pregnant, but u must be sick or sumthin,"

Thrax was mumbaling to himself, his voice was calm and low.

Rell- "Cheating! Ok 1 I don't cheat, and 2… how could I cheat? we arnt together… are we?"

Thrax huffed at Rells questions.

Thrax- "well if ur not chetin then good, but to the hole together thing, well, we live, and travel together right?"

Rell- "well yeah"

Thrax- "we fuck, right?"

Rell- "its more one sided, but yes"

Thrax got angry at the comment, but tried to keep his cool

Thrax- "and as far as im concerned, I haven't gotten a wore, since we started traveling together, so we live together, travel together ,and we only fuck each other, I don't mind cuddlein after sex, and I just infected u a few days ago, which basically means u r **mine. **So what do ya call that baby?"

Rell- "well I guess it qualifies as a relationship."

Thrax- "exactly, so if u want me to go out drinkin and fuck some whores so u can go and fuck some other guys than I would be happy to oblige, but in the meantime if u don't fuck anyone else, I wont ether."

Rell started to wine at the thought, for some reason she didn't want Thrax to have sex with anyone else, she kept telling herself she shouldn't care, she tried to remind herself that she hated him and wouldn't care if he lived or died, but for some reason the thought of him gone, or with someone else, only made her sad, and only made her hug him tightly.

Thrax was surprised at the sudden hug, but didn't complain. He did noticed her sent was getting stronger though, and her body was getting hotter, making him comfy, and sleepy.

While Rell started to get light headed, so they both laid down and slept the rest of the day.

**Hmm what could be going on?**

**U will have to wait and see buahaha :P**

**Review plz :3**


	23. Heat

**Authors notes: ok I know its been awhile but I have to admit I have been avoiding this part a little… cuz its time to pay up on some of Rell's promises, so M rated, don't like don't read ^^**

Chapter 23

Heat

{CITY OF TINA} INFECTED TOE 1:30 AM

Rell woke up in a haze, her body was hot, and she couldn't think straight. She was happy she wasn't tired or hungry anymore but she was now fidgety as hell and she couldn't stop wiggling around.

Then she heard a muffled groan and froze, she looked beside her and saw Thrax, she thought it was kind of cute how he was clinging to her waist, but some other feelings arose when she saw his bare chest, and noticed that his face was buried in her lap. Her breathing began to get heavier and her skin slowly turned from a light purple to a deep pink as her mind went even deeper into the haze she already was in.

She unhooked Thrax from her waist, and laid him on his back being careful not to wake him up, and she started to grind her hips agents his, moaning at the feeling of Thrax's member starting to harden, she reached under her nightgown and pulled off her underwear; Rell also pulled down Thrax's pants and boxers and started rubbing herself agents him. She shakily leaned back and put her hands on his legs closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her being rubbed, but something she didn't notice was the fact that instead of Thrax's hands being splayed across the bed, they were now under his head, and two poisonous eyes where staring at Rell and the little show she was putting on for him.

Thrax- "Mmmm hay baby, nice wakeup call"

Thrax nearly purred out, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

Rell- "wha? T-Thraax? Mnnn, im s-sorry I didn't want to wake u up"

Rells voice was thick with lust, not only that but her sent became intoxicating to Thrax.

Thrax-" ah I see ur goin in to heat"

Rell-"heeeat? Mmnn ahhh"

Thrax-"ahh, yeah, you eating and sleeping all day was a way for you to build up energy for your heat, so you can have enough stamina so u can keep up with me, you get hotter, you start to smell like sex, and you feel hornier than you ever had before, it happens to all she-Viruses, like 3 times a year, its basically a way to let people know you're ready for reproduction, but don't worry I aint gonna get u pregnant. I remember had a orgy with two chicks in heat once, but I never knew it was a two day process."

Rell sneered at the mention of the two girls, and she roughly kissed Thrax, still grinding agents him.

Rell-" Don't you dare mention any of the sluts you have fucked to me."

Thrax was surprised by the kiss and what seemed like a threat, but just decided it would be better to just shut it and enjoy the willingness of the cell, soon he was dominating the kiss, deepening it, and forcing Rell to grind harder and faster on him sending both of them off the edge

Rell- "HAAAAah!"

Thrax- "nnnm u still needy baby?"

Thrax's breathing was heavy and hot, tickling Rell's neck and ear

Rell- "Mmmm So HOAAAT"

Thrax- "ok then baby, I think im gonna take that all-nighter you promised me, considering how willing you are."

Thrax flipped Rell over on her back and slowly teased her with his cock, he knew she never could get completely comfortable with his size, which was much bigger than average and also had ridges covering it, making it look more like a sex toy than the real thing, but at this point Rell didn't care whether she could handle it or not, she just wanted it now. Rell grabbed the sheets and forced herself around his length, but Thrax wouldn't let her, he quickly pulled out causing Rell to wine.

Thrax- "oh no baby u aint in control here."

Thrax quickly pulled Rell's nightgown up, tying it around her hands and around the bedpost, making Rell partially immobilized but it didn't stop her from squirming. Of course Thrax new better that to tease her too much, he knew she couldn't do anything, but it just kind of seemed mean, even for him, to deny a cell in heat what she wants. So Thrax slammed into her.,immediately hitting the right spots to drive her crazy.

Rell- "ohhhh! Ahh, Thrax!"

Rell cried his name making Thrax groan, Thrax lifted Rell up and fucked her while she was in the air, her only support, being Thrax's strong arms, and his cock, he kissed her deeply at the same time, Rell crossed her legs around his back making him speed up even more, causing both of them to cum, and making Rell tighten her legs around his waist, luckily Thrax still managed to pull out just in time.

Thrax- "baby you gotta be careful, I almost couldn't pull out"

Rell-"Nnn"

Thrax rolled his eyes at the cell, but continued playing with her. Hours passed and they were still going at it, soon it was 4 in the morning and Rell was covered in Thrax's essence.

Thrax- "hey, common baby lets get u cleaned up."

Thrax carried Rell to the bath, first he rinsed her off and let the water and cum run down the drain before filling the tub up with warm water and getting in himself, the water wasn't as hot as he likes it, but he knew Rell was hot enough already, besides she kept him warm, and vice versa. Rell was still fidgety but Thrax knew to much more would end up hurting Rell, that's why he chose to do something he promised himself he would **never **do to a virus, germ, T4cell, or cell, but he supposed he would make an exception for Rell. Thrax lifted Rell up and sat her on the side of the tub using his arms to balance her, then he started kissing her, he started at her lips, then her chin, then her throat, and down to her breast's fondling them with his mouth and hands, then he ran his tong down, down,,down,,,

Rell- "wha? OHhhhhh! T-Thrax? Ahh,Mmm"

Thrax teased her by kissing her inner thigh, but finally he kissed Rell's most private place, licking and sucking her hole, making her mone and grip Thrax's hair, which may have been annoying but he put up with it, after all it was her first time getting eaten out and besides, he was technically new at it to, even if he wouldn't admit it. Normally he thought of the act as demining, but in this case he was just taking care of his cell, and he actually kind of liked the taste of the cell, it was odd, and it didn't taste like anything he could describe, but he didn't mind it. Soon Rell was sent over the edge again, and Thrax actually swallowed all of Rell's cum. Rell then started giving off a light purr, showing her heat had finally been satisfied, and she almost fell asleep if not for Thrax.

Thrax- "hay baby what do ya think your doing?"

Rell- "sleeeeepiiiieee"

Rell's speech slurred, and tired

Thrax- "well to bad cuz I aint done just yet"

Thrax got himself and Rell out of the tub, he put Rell on her knees and showed her his hardened cock.

Thrax- "I ate you out, so now you need to suck me off"

Rell- "but I don't know how"

Rells tone was straingly cute, and innocent.

Thrax- "don't worry ill teach you; first lick the tip"

Rell followed his orders, she hated to put it in her mouth, but she knew he normally doesn't do what he did for her so she supposed she could, just this once. she fallowed his orders and started licking the tip, then up and down the length, finally she started sucking the tip and part of his length, fisting the rest, she was able to fit a fair amount in her mouth and because of the flexibility and the stretchiness of her membrane she was actually able to deep throat him without to much discomfort, but even then there was still more, she started to rub his sack, making Thrax grab her hair. After a few minutes he finally came, forcing her to swallow every bit of cum. After that she passed out in his arms. Thrax looked at the clock and it said 5:00.

Thrax- *I suppose it counts as an all-nighter, sleep tight baby, ill be right there when you wake up*

Thrax tucked Rell into bed and then laid down himself, before falling asleep, holding Rell tightly to him.

**This was like 3 days of fan spaz attacks! So I hope you ppl are happy .**

**p.s if you don't remember, what's inside the * are thoughts**

**Review plz :3**


	24. New Job

Chapter 24

New Job

{City of Jeffery} Appendix 2:00 PM

After the hypothermia in the old body had blown over Thrax and Rell kept traveling from body to body, and slowly Thrax made a name for himself in the medical books, but of course the number of victims where still low and it was still known to be rare to have the Red Death, mostly because most of the people he killed had other illnesses or conditions that doctors blamed the death on, other than that, not much had changed, except the fact it was much harder living with Thrax now that he knew about Rell's Heat cycle. Soon they found themselves in a new victim, an alcoholic store clerk named Jeffery.

Thrax- "Hay Rell im gonna take down this body but I need your help, and this time ur gonna help recruit some germs."

Rell- "uhm…really? Do you think that's a good idea? After all what about last time I **helped** you?"

A sad look came across Rell's face, and Thrax knew what it meant.

Thrax- "don't worry baby. I'll be in a privet room of the club while you drum up some germs, all you need to do is dance a little, look pretty and tellem to go to the room im in for a job, just act sexy baby which I know you can do that **very** well, and if one of them tries to touch you in a way you, or I, don't like just slap em, run to me, and I'll take **care** of them. Ok?"

Rell could feel Thrax's eyes rack over her body, which made her blush

Rell- "ok I guess"

Rell said in a cute pouting tone

*geez if I need to slap germs that try to touch me in a way I don't like, how can I dance with people without slapping them?*

Thrax smiled and started walking out of the hideout while Rell's mind was on a tangent.

Thrax- "you comin baby?"

Rell- "what? Oh yeah, im comin."

Then Thrax and Rell set off to the bile club.

**Again a very short update but I will post another more relevant chapter later**

**Review plz :3**


	25. Club fun

Chapter 25

Club fun

{City of Jeffery} Bile Club Lower Kidney 5:00 PM

After some stops at stores that Thrax didn't allow her in for some reason, Thrax and Rell arrived at the club early to avoid too much attention and they were both let into the club from a back entrance. When they were in the club Rell noticed how big it was, it seemed even bigger considering it was still day and no one was there except the people who prepare for the bands and the bartenders preparing different drinks for people who ordered in advance so there most likely 'privet' party could start as soon as they sat down. Thrax led her to a door that led into stairs leading even higher into the club, once they went up there was a big open room with a round meeting table in the center, the walls where painted blood read, and there was a soft carpet with swirls of reads, oranges, and yellows, making it look like flames

Rell- *hmm the rooms perfect for Thrax* Rell silently chuckled to herself at the thought.

Then she noticed a gigantic window at the front of the room when she looked it was facing out into the club, Rell pressed her hands to the glass in aw at the fact that she could see everything in the club from there, even though they only went up one floor.

Thrax- "Like it baby? Ill be watching you from here, just so I know your not getting in any trouble"

Rell- "ohh I see, well I guess it makes me feel a little better about dancing with people"

Thrax- "good, now just remember what to do, just dance with people, once they get all hot and heavy, send em up here for a job. And remember to choose your targets, pick strong dumb guys that are willing to do what I say if they think theyre getting somthin out of it." Thrax walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her speaking slowly into her ear.

Rell- "namely me right?" Rell's face became worried as she tilted her head up to look at thrax who was towering over her.

Thrax- "they will think that, but ill make it clear you aint what their gonna get, and if they try there gonna get the bad end of my claw." Thrax spoke low and viciously into her ear, it somewhat scared her but she knew it wasn't directed at her.

Then Rell really realized how close they were and started blushing, Thrax noticed and started laughing

Rell- "hay what's so funny?"

Rell sneered at him, getting annoyed at Thrax.

Thrax- "you baby, you always bush whenever I get to close, I would of thought you would have gotten use to 'Special attention' from me by now"

Rell only pouted at him making him laugh even more.

Thrax- "You really don't got a sense of humor, do ya baby? Well, anyway you probably should get changed."

Rell- "not that kinda sense of humor… wait get changed, what do ya mean?"

Thrax- "I mean in a club outfit, your everyday cloths arnt suited for clubin."

Rell- "and why not?"

Thrax- "cuz your whearin pants and a long sleeve shirt, what you need to be wherein is a short skirt and spaghetti straps, that's why I got this for ya."

Thrax handed Rell a bag that he had been carrying, when she pulled out what was inside of it her face nearly turned the color of the walls, what was in it was a short black fabric skirt, that waved away from the body, it looked allot like the school girl skirt Thrax made her wear, but sadly it was actually shorter, and it had two chains looping around one side of her waist, and the shirt was no better, it was a spaghetti strap tank top that had a built in corset at the waist but it was maid so it would give support to the breasts without actually covering the shirt with the corset, and the tank top could be removed as to put it on easier, but it also meant that it could be worn with no tank top, which would fully expos her breasts.

Rell- "do I have to where the corset?"

Thrax- "yes, and if you don't ill have to punish you."

Rell- "what you gonna spank me again?" in all honesty she would where the corset before getting spanked so she would be willing, but she had a feeling it would be worse, and most likely unavoidable, sadly she was right on all of her guesses.

Thrax- "ohh no you will have to dance with this." Thrax pulled out a remote and a small mechanical devise from his front coat pocket, Rell didn't realize what it was until Thrax got close to her and slipped the device into her panties, and flipping a switch on the remote causing it to vibrate rapidly agents her, and making her lean agents Thrax while pushing her ass out, trying to remove the vibrator, but Thrax kept his hand on it preventing any lost contact.

Rell- "ahhh, T-Thrax! What. The. HELL!"

Rell's voice became raged and shaky

Thrax- "It's a vibrator baby, and one of your new punishments, if you disobey me ill put this inside of you and make you go out with it on."

Rell- "Nnnot, f-fair, jack ass!"

Thrax- "better watch your lip baby."

Thrax pushed the vibrator even further inside of her, turning up the speed on it a couple notches.

Rell- "AHHHhhh, Mmmnn!"

Rell wrapped her arms around Thrax's waist, squirming from the new feeling even worse than she had before.

Thrax- "you cum baby? I guess Ive found a weakness then, now get dressed."

Thrax turned off the vibrator, and Rell soon complied with the order after she caught her breath. Thrax watched her undress and realized how wet she had really gotten.

Thrax- "stop, stay right there."

Rell- "w-what, why?"

she tried to turn and see what Thrax was doing but he immediately grabbed her shoulders and faced her the other way, smacking her bare but to prove his point to listen. Rell complied and turned around, starting to feel uncomfortable in front of the gigantic window. She hired the sound of heavy cloths dropping to the floor Then she felt Thrax's bare chest press agents her back.

Rell- "what? T-thrax don't."

Thrax- "sorry baby but I can't help myself when you make it so easy."

Thrax started to rub his new hard on agents her easily slipping inside, groaning at the tightness of her.

Rell- "ahh, T-thrax,nnnm, s-stop Ahhh!"

Thrax- "mmn, you really are wet and tight arnt ya baby."

Thrax started to speed up his thrusts creating even more of the hot friction they loved, even if Rell wouldn't admit to it.

Rell- "Thraaaaaax!"

soon both where sent off the edge, Thrax quickly pulling out and spilling his seed over her back.

Thrax- "well that was fun. Well we probably should get cleaned up and dressed huh baby."

Thrax spoke quietly kissing the back of Rell's neck

Rell- "hmmmnn"

Thrax- "he, sleepy baby? Well come on we still got a job to do."

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I really haven't been motivated to right but I will try to update more**

**Review plz :3**


	26. Old Faces, New Friends

Chapter 26

Old Faces, New Friends

{City of Jeffery} Bile Club, Lower Kidney 9:00 PM

Rell had gotten dressed in her new outfit, before going over a plan with Thrax, and relaxing a bit, then heading down to the now busy club Began to dance with strong dimwitted men, making sure to keep the horny germs, viruses, and cells groin as far away as possible, then directing them to the meeting room, all while being closely watched by Thrax from the huge window in the room.

Soon Rell had collected enough germs to get the meeting started

Thrax- "you, go and get the cell that told you to come up here,"

Thrax directed a thin, tall, sickly looking germ, with fore hands, three eyes and green skin.

Germ 1- "Kay boss,"

His Voice was dark and scratchy.

He quickly got up and left as Thrax went to prepare his presentation, letting his eyes leave the still dancing cell.

Germ 1- "Hay chicky, common, the boss wants you."

Rell- "really? Ok"

Rell started to walk to the room door, but was stopped by a hand. The germ that stopped her was a muscular one, with dark yellow skin; he was shorter with overly sized muscles.

Germ 2-"Hay im not finished dancing with ya"

Rell- "well I am, and I need to go."

She tried to move but he held her firmly in place.

Germ 1- "well that's not nice I think you owe him an apology."

Germ 2- "yeah but words don't do it, I think I need something else."

Both germs got an evil look on their faces, before pining her agents a nearby wall,

Rell- "what! GET OFF! Or ill get your boss to hurt you!"

Germ 2 " Big talk for a little cell, so whos dis boss of yours?"

Unknown voice- "me"

Germ 1 and 2- "wha!"

Suddenly the germs where thrown off of Rell and into the crowed, soon to be caught by the bouncer, who promptly got rid of the drunken thugs.

Rell- "Thrax! ... wait, uhh, who are you?"

The Virus who was standing in front of her looked allot like Thrax, but it wasn't him, he was tall and muscular, almost the same size as Thrax; he had almost completely black skin but with a small purple hue, and eyes that looked like Thrax's, but it was a mix of gray and black instead of yellow and green, his hair was in short green dreadlocks that where spiked up, and a distinct lack of a claw.

Rell- "wh-who and what are you?"

Unkown virus- "hm, my name is Rex, and im a black death Ebola Mix, and what is your name doll?"

Rell- "uhhm, my name is Rell."

Rex- "ok then doll, now where is this boss of yours?"

Rell- "umm, f-follow me"

Rell anxiously led Rex up to the meeting room where Thrax was, calming down the closer she got to her safety.

Rex- "wha? Well hay bro."

Rell- "Bro?"

Thrax quickly turned around at the voice, pulling his attention away from the meeting

Thrax- "What? What the hell are you doing here!"

Rex- "aww comn, arnt you happy to see you own flesh and blood? After all I did save your 'baby', or do you call her something else?"

Rex had a big smug grin on his face as he spoke

Thrax- " You get Away from her!"

Thrax quickly yanked Rell away from Rex keeping her close and wrapping an arm around her protectively.

Rell- "Thrax! What is wrong with you?"

Rell pulled away quickly, glaring at him and crossing her arms

Thrax- "Shut up, I don't want to hear it, now go home and stay there!"

Rell just kept glaring at Thrax, not moving

Thrax- "Fine, you don't want to move? Then I will move you."

Thrax through Rell over his back, grabbing her hips and but to keep her from falling, before getting there things and leaving, with the cell hitting his back and kicking her legs around.

Rell- "Thrax what the Hell are you doing!"

Thrax walked out of the club, with Rex and the other germs simply looking on.

Rex- "well I see you still as possessive as ever, huh Thrax."

Rex spoke to himself as he strode out of the club after Thrax and Rell.

***dramatic breath!* Le-Gasp! Yep Thrax has a bro, but only half, his dad is a cheating man whore, hmm he is half Ebola? *Big hint drop* you get a prize if you can figure it out; well mostly you will be mentioned in the next chappi but only if it's not posted yet.**

**TUDUM! I have finally found inspiration again, I just had to read a Shit tone of Black Gargie's Thrax story's, and to keep original I almost completely changed the looks and personality of the brother ;P**

**Holy Shit that was a long chapter to wright.**

**Review plz :3**


	27. Fight

Chapter 27

Fight

{City of Jeffery} Lower Kidney 10:00 PM

Rell- "Thrax! PUT ME DOWN!"

Thrax- "no"

Rell- "and why not?"

Rell's voice cracked as she yelled, her voice changing as she struggled and kicked, Thrax kept quiet, angrily walking down the street, to distracted to notice someone coming up behind him.

Rell- "wha"

Suddenly Rell was jerked out of Thrax's hold. He swiftly turned around, and saw Rex, holding Rell around her waist, her legs dangling off the ground.

Thrax- "hay, you fucker, leg go of her!"

Rell- "Thrax! Shut it!" Rell spat back at his anger and hostility to his own brother.

Thrax- "but I"

Rell- "no, just shut up"

Thrax growled dangerously, his fists beginning to clench up, he hated how close they were, he couldn't stand the fact he was holding Rell, his Rell. Then Thrax came to a realization

*did I just think of her as mine?* Thrax began to stare at Rell through the misplaced dread locks around his face.

Rell-"Rex could you please put me down" Rell starred back at Thrax while supporting herself on Rex's arm, and sitting on his hip.

Rex- "you got it doll" Rex let Rell slide off his hip, but allowing her skirt to go up just enough to see her panties,

Rex- "mmm, red looks good on ya doll"

Rell- "what?"

Thrax swooped her up pulling Rell protectively behind his back,

Thrax- "don't you dare look at her!"

Thrax nearly snarled at him, keeping Rell close to his back.

Rell- "Thrax, stop it, you do the exact same thing every day."

Thrax looked at her, surprised and angry at the remark

Thrax- "Im the only one who is allowed, and whenever I fucking look up your skirt you yell and scream, and now my brother does it and your telling me, not to get fucking angry?"

Rell- "and why are you the only one allowed?"

Rell stared back at him, her hand on her hips, giving him as much attitude as she could.

Thrax- "because I own you, whether you like it or not you are mine, and I'm not letting anyone else have you."

Rell was speechless; she had never been told she was owned, she was never someone else's property. And she would be damned if she let Thrax

Rell- "no one owns me, I don't belong to anyone!"

Rell yelled at Thrax and stormed off leaving Thrax to just stare at her as she walked away.

Rell- "Rex, can I come with you, I don't know my way around this body."

Rell's voice was in a whisper, keeping her back turned to both of the viruses

Rex- "sure doll, ill show you around"

Rex put his arm around Rell, leaving Thrax standing on the street, glaring at them.

Thrax- "fine, if the bitch wants to fuck around than I might as well get back to normal myself"

Thrax talked to himself as he walked back towards the club.

Girls voice- "hay there red, what you doin all alone?"

A tall thin germ, with light blue skin, and huge boobs talked to Thrax, smiling coyly.

Thrax- "who said im alone?"

Girl- "well who you with?"

Thrax thought about it for a second, before smiling back

Thrax- "whats your name?"

Girl- "call me Star"

Thrax- "well im with you now"

Star led Thrax back into the club, the bouncer letting them in, and closing the door behind them.

**Sorry I have been neglecting this story, allot of stuff has been going on with school, and after I changed almost every chapter I just lost interest, plus Skyrim, lots and lots of Skyrim.**

**and a big Thank you to Rox Madara, for the awesome drawing of Rell, it is now serving as my desktop, in hopes of inspiration, and hopefully it will remind me.  
><strong>

**Review Plz :3  
><strong>


	28. Thrax's Night

Chapter 28

Thrax's night

**Author's notes: I warn you, there is even more swearing, and even dirtier sex than usual, so be warned! I am not responsible for any anger towards the OC! Or Thrax for that matter.**

{City of Jeffery} Bile Club, Lower Kidney 2:00 AM

Thrax was lead to a back room, the only thing in it was a king bed with dark blue sheets, the carpet and the paint on the wall matching with different shades of blue.

Star- "Alright big boy take off all those heavy cloths, lay down, and enjoy."

Star said as she began undressing. Thrax soon followed, removing his heavy cloths, and then he realized it was surprisingly cold in the room, but ignored it and laid on his back, on the bed.

Star straddled him, slowly moving herself down on his body, only to begin sucking him off and tit fucking him. Thrax lightly groaned, he didn't mind getting a good tit fuck, but he never was a big boobs or ass guy. Soon Star finished, stopping before Thrax came.

Thrax- "What the hell? Finish the damn job."

Star- "sorry but I can't resist, haven't had a big boy like you in a long time, plus all those ridges on that cock of yours are making me hornier by the second.

Star easily slid herself in, not needing any more preparation, and then she began bucking and moaning freely.

Star- "YES! Fucking so big! Ah ah mmnnn!"

Thrax stared at her, and her body, *damn, gravity is not kind to her* Thrax thought jokingly,

he never was one to let someone else ride him, didn't like, not being in control, and there's a lot of differences between a shy cell riding you, and a horny germ.

*Damn it, im thinking of her again, just fucking fan fucking tastic* Thrax began to lose his temper again, he grabbed Stars hips and began going faster.

Star- oh yeah! Mmm, fuck me harder! Damn it! Pound my pussy! Fuck, Fuck FUCK!"

Star soon came, spraying Thrax's chest and face in the process,

Thrax- "fuck, what the hell!"

Thrax pushed her off of him, whipping her come off of his face and neck,

Star- "what? You don't like it?"

She asked still horny even after coming.

Thrax- "No I didn't fucking like it! Why the hell would I? it smells like a fucking garbage pit!"

Thrax yelled at her and began walking into an open door, which looked like it was a part of a private bathroom.

Star- "Fine you douche! If you can't appreciate my skills then you can just go and fucking die!"

Star quickly dressed herself, not caring if she smelled like sex or if she would soil her cloths.

Thrax- "Why don't you just go whore yourself out to some more dudes, maybe someone will do you a favor and slice that fucking throat of yours!"

Star left, practically running from the tone he used, heck even dumb bitches know how to cover their ass and run when needed. Thrax half wanted to do the job himself, she left him covered in disgusting come, he smelled like sex and garbage, and not to mention horny with no chants at satisfaction. But while he knew a slut, dyeing wouldn't mean a damn thing to anyone, it would mean something if that slut was melted into boiling plasma, he had to make sure he kept low, and a bitch screaming bloody murder, in a back room of a heavily populated night club, wouldn't exactly do the job.

Thrax washed off using some towels and the sink, he would still feel nasty until he got a shower, but it would at least wash some of the stench off. He quickly got dressed, but still had the matter of his raging hard on to deal with. He wondered if he should try and hide it, but once he figured out there was no chance of that, he decided to jerk off in the bathroom.

Thrax removed his coat again, and put it on the sink, but he noticed something fell from the pocket before he could sit on the toilet seat. When he picked it up he realized they were Rell's panties from when he made her change cloths, still damp from his new punishment he tried on her.

Thrax- "well guess ill have a little help in with this problem."

Thrax chuckled to himself, as he sat down, and brought his hardened cock out of its confinement, he began jerking himself off, his eyes were closed, smelling the panties, remembering Rell, he remembered her clean sent, and how shy and submissive she acts whenever he touched her, he remembered how slow and unknowingly teasing she was during her heat cycle when she first sucked him off. He began slowing his pace, down to an agonizing speed, trying to remember the feeling of Rell's mouth, before speeding up again, just as he did when he grabbed her hair, and told her to go faster. He came after a wile of that pace, his essence spilling on the floor and his hand.

After calming down, he cleaned himself off again and tucked away Rell's panties. Back into his coat, before gathering his and Rell's things from the meeting room, that had soon been abandoned after Thrax stormed out with Rell earlier. Then he quickly left to go back to the hide out.

**This was Thrax's POV, next chapter will be going back in time to what Rell was doing at the same time.**

**Review plz :3**


	29. Rell's Night

Chapter 29

Rell

**Author's notes, this is Rell's POV of the night, also note that this is back in time from where the last chapter left off, so this begins and ends in the exact same time frame as the other chapter.**

{City of Jeffery} appendix 2:00 AM

Rex- "So doll this your place?"

Rex pointed at the rundown apartment building that had clearly not been looked after properly, it was a small building, open front door that simply led to two hallways on each side, a small hallway leading to a set of stairs in front of the entrance which led to another set of hallways on the second floor, there was only about seven rooms, 2 on each side four one each floor, except for the manager's office/room which took up the entire left side of the first floor. It was an old building, chipped paint and cracked floors lead them to the room Thrax had rented.

Rell laughed at the memory of her yelling at Thrax, when he said they were going to live in an abandoned shipping yard, she had demanded that they stay somewhere livable, then Thrax took her here, she questioned his sense of livable, but she supposed it was ok, at least she didn't have to sleep in a bacteria infested dock. Rell visibly shivered, she hated bacteria, they were the equivalent to bugs in the large human world or maybe rats, they were slimy little things that slunk across the ground, somewhere bread to become pets, dog and cat cells where bacteria to after all, but it's different, those are bread to be friendly and smarter, normal bacteria is just disgusting, if it's not mindlessly slinking around the floor, it means it's just smart enough to hiss and bite at you.

Rex- "hay doll you ok?"

Rell snapped out of her inner monolog only to see she had led them to the second floor and to her and Thrax's room.

Rell- "umm, yeah, im fine, just, thinking."

Rell looked at Rex, slightly embarrassed at her little space out session, before opening the door. It was surprisingly well kept inside, it wasn't fancy by any means, it still had some missing paint chips on the wall, and some recognizable stains in the carpet but at least it had been cleaned recently, and had a fresh smell to it, unlike some of the dirty stagnant places they had stayed before. it was a small place, it had a very small living room, which was comprised of a couch and a TV, it was connected to an open kitchen which was only a mini fridge that went to Rell's waist, a small stove, and sink, and some counters. There were two doors, one led to a bathroom and the other to the bedroom, both only having the necessary essentials.

*At least it was clean when we got here* Rell thought to herself as he walked to the small kitchen and began making some hot tea.

Rex- "so doll, whats your connection to my little brother anyway?"

Rex looked around as he spoke, his voice wasn't kind, but it was friendly none the less.

Rell- "well, he kidnaped me and now I am his prisoner, and sex slave"

Rell yelled back, a tone of spite rang with it, but what shocked Rex more was how blunt she was, like there was nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed about being a sex slave.

Rex- "bein a little blunt about that, d-don't ya thing doll, after all its not really normal" Rex stuttered, out, trying to regain his composure, hating the fact that this little cell could make him lose it to begin with.

Rell- "really? I thought It happened all the time with viruses, after all I really don't think many have sensibilities. Besides, it's not my fault, why should I be embarrassed when I'm being forced?"

Rex looked at the cell curiously, she was clearly frailer then she lets on, but whenever anything to do with Thrax comes up she seems so spiteful and cold. And what about Thrax anyway? After all, unlike what Rell thinks it's not actually normal for a cell to become a sex slave, and while most viruses or germs would gladly rape a cell any day, to kidnap and travel with one? It actually almost never happens, unless.

Rex- "hmm, hay doll, has Thrax done anything with you that you think is odd? For a virus to do I mean."

Rex looked out the window waiting for a reply to his questions, wondering if his hunch is correct.

Rell thought for a moment as she set aside the hot tea pot and turned off the stove.

Rell- "umm, I guess weird sex doesn't count if its supposed to be weird for a virus. So, hmm"

Rell put her hand over her mouth to think,

Rell- "well, he always tries to keep me really close, he gets really angry when someone else touches me especially when they intend to rape me, oh, and he infected me so I had an immunity to heat, I guess those are the only things I think are wired, but I could be wrong about that, I really don't know, hmm, Rex?"

Rex was staring at her, his eyes where wide and his mouth hung open. *he, infected her? So I was right then.* Rex thought as he began calming down from the initial shock. Then he started laughing hysterically, scaring Rell with the sudden noise.

Rell- "umm, a-are you ok?"

Rell shuddered out as the laughing began to subside into small chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye as he stopped

Rex- "yeah doll, just can't believe my little brother would be a cell lover."

Rex's tone began friendly, but slowly became darker as he talked, he stood up and began walking towards Rell, as she backed away, getting pinned between Rex and the counter, leaning back to further herself from him, and becoming even more frightened.

Rell- "what are you talking about?"

Rell tried to sound tough, but she could not hide the fear in her voice. As Rex put his hands on either side of her on the counter, leaning in close until they were looking at each other strait in the eye.

Rex- "oh please, do you really think its normal? For a virus to care for a cell at all?"

Rex's tone was low and mocking, the look in his eyes becoming darker and more twisted.

Rell- "B-but, he dosent care about,"

Rex silenced her with his thumb, lightly scraping across her lips,

Rex- "oh save it doll, he forces you to travel with him, he gets extremely possessive of you. and he even infected you for fucks sake! Let me tell you something doll, viruses don't give two shits whether they fuck a cell and get her pregnant, cuz guess what? All cells are to them is a piece of nucleus to fuck and ditch, whether there stomach explodes with a child, and they get eaten by the newborn while still alive, well it doesn't make a damn difference to a virus, but Thrax infected you, not only did he make you immune to his poison, but he made you able to carry a child, and guess what? no one dose that unless they fall in love. Hmmmn, ha, hahha!"

Rex began laughing hysterically again, before slamming his hand into the wall next to Rell's face.

Rell- "wh-what are you gonna do?"

Rell began to get squeamish, shrinking into herself to make her as small as possible, Rex gave her an evil look, before smiling widely

Rex- "im gona teach Thrax a lesson about why viruses don't fall in love with week pathetic cells."

Rex lifted Rell up off the ground by her neck with one hand, slamming her into the wall, and began groping her breasts.

Rex- "im going to kill you."

**NOOOOOOO! THRAX! RELL NEEDS YOU!**

**It ends in a cliff hanger because I say so, but hopefully the double post makes up for it, I promise I will work to get the next chapter out soon! And I mean it cuz I have a passion for the story again!**

**Review plz :3**


	30. Panic and secrets

Chapter 30

Panic and secrets

**Authors notes: the followers of this story are probably going to be split on this chapter, you will either have a fan gazm and cry at the same time, or think Thrax is turning into a little bitch in the story. Your choise.**

{City of Jeffery} appendix 3:00 AM

It was torture, Rell could feel her airways being blocked, as Rex roughly entered her, letting his grip go just enough to give her a gasp of air, and keep her alive. It had seemed like forever before he came, shoving himself in as he did.

it felt like he had cum in her so many times, before leaning close to her ear.

Rex- "hmn, wonder how Thrax will like a pregnant whore? Oh well, its not like you get to see him again anyway."

tears began poring out of her eyes, before a loud thud could be hired in the other room, and Rell began trying to scream even more. someone was outside, she herd it, someone was there.

Rex began putting more pressure on her throat, crushing the flexible membrane, speeding up even more, causing even more pain. That's when Rell began to lose consciousness, just as the bedroom door opened, before blurred figures and sounds began turning into black.

Thrax walked back to the apartment, thinking about all that has happened.

*Damn it, I hope they didn't do anything kinky, if Rex laid one finger on her. He probably wouldn't, after all I fucked her, and he's always made it a point to not do anyone I have, always said he was too good for the whores I fuck.* Thrax thought to himself as he was beginning to near the apartment, noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked at the open balcony hallways leading to the upper rooms of the rundown apartment building. He didn't know why but something felt off; Thrax began to run up the steps, nearly ripping open the door to the apartment.

The room was trashed, hot tea spilled on the kitchen tile, a couch was flipped on to its back, and broken glass from a lamp and the coffee table were thrown across the room. Thrax quickly went to the bedroom, muffled screams could be heard. When he opened the door, Rex stood agents a wall, Rell pined, being choked with both hands and fucked at the same time by Rex. Rell's eyes where filled with tears, lightly reaching out for Thrax before going limp. Thrax yelled, punching Rex in the jaw, making him pull out and let go of Rell, causing her to fall to the floor, only to be caught by Thrax who let her slowly go onto the ground, before flaring his claw and lunging at his own brother. Rex kicked Thrax, but accidently got cut but Thrax's claw. Rex began felling his face burn, Thrax stood over him, snarling at him, before slowly pricing Rex's chest with his claw. Enjoying the screams of his brother, before quickly going to Rell.

Thrax listened to her chest, he heard nothing, he quickly tried to perform cpr, lifting her head and allowing her throat to open back up. He pressed on her chest, deeply breathing in and out, trying to give her air, his hands began shaking. He curled up Rell into his lap, putting her head on his chest, kissing the side of her head. Before feeling a wetness on his face. for the first time he had began crying.

Thrax- "DAMN IT! Don't fucking leave, you're not supposed to die! Not because of me, im not going to let you!"

Thrax choked out small sobs. Holding her close, as anger began to build in the pit of his stomach, running his claw through her hair.

Thrax- "Fuck, why? I-I love you, don't die."

He whispered in her ear, like it was a weakness only she could know. He had never said those words before, it was so foreign to him, he never knew what the feeling was, he didn't even realize it was something a killer could feel in the first place.

Then something lightly griped his leg; barely noticeable, but it was there. He looked down, Rell's hand was holding on to Thrax's pants leg, lightly shaking. Thrax stared, before looking at Rell's face; it was contorted as if she were frightened. He pressed his face to her chest again, only to feel a light thumping.

*She's alive* Thrax thought, quickly lifting the cell up, wrapping her in his coat, and quickly going to the manager's office. knocking on the door quickly, beginning to panic if she was there or not.

A tall skinny red blood cell answered the door, her hair tied into a loose bun, she looked frightened when she stepped out, but was surprised when she looked at Thrax and Rell.

Jennie- "what's going on here? What happened to Rell, and what was with all the noise in your room?"

Jennie was very kind to viruses, she herself knew what it felt to fall in love with a virus, so she was sympathetic to Rell and Thrax. She always though it was cute how they clearly had feelings for each other, but where to childish and stubborn to tell. But she never expected to see this.

Thrax- "Never mind that, I know you can help, there's no way she will get any from a hospital, as soon as they figure out she's a T4 cell she will be left to die. I saw that paper an your wall, I know you're at least a nurse, so help her." Thrax rushed as he talked, his tone loud and panicked.

Jennie stood in the doorway, she was caught off guard, but she knew he was right.

Jennie- "alright, bring her in, but after im finished I expect an explanation."

Thrax did as she said, following her to the bedroom and laying Rell on the bed, while Jennie rummaged through the bathroom, finding a first aid kit, before beginning to examine Rell; Thrax looking on just hoping she was going to be ok.

**Ok well I have officially updated this story 3 times without waiting 3 months in between each! hooray!**

**Will Rell be ok? Will Thrax tell Rell how he feels without her being dead? Will I keep updating this story frequently? I have no idea; all of it has gone out the window along with my brain after writing this**

**Review plz :3**

.


	31. Wake up

Chapter 31

Wake up

{City of Jeffery} appendix 4:00 AM

Her mind was in a haze, pain slowly seeping into what conciseness she had

Jennie-"Rell? Wake up, how are you feeling?"

Rell- "what? Wha where am i-ahh, haa"

Rell attempted to sit up, but a stinging pain stopped her

Jennie- "Rell, stop, your still hurt; well I guess that answers my question, and as for where you are; you're in my room, Thrax brought you here"

Jennie's voice was quiet and motherly, slowly laying Rell back down onto the bed.

Rell- "Thrax? Where is he? Wait; Shit Rex!"

Rell began panicking as her memory from the night before began coming back, and attempting to sitting up again, before Thrax walked through the door.

Thrax- "he's dead, I made sure, surprising how easy it was, he always seemed so much stronger when I was a kid," he said looking at his claw and the chain tangled around it.

Thrax waked over and sat on the bed, forcing Rell to lay down again.

Thrax- "you're not going anywhere, your still to week; you need to rest and eat, before you do anything else." Thrax put his head close to Rell's his voice becoming quieter "He hurt you really bad and soon enough you're going to be in pain again, so you need to build up strength."

Rell- "what? Why an I going to be in pain again?" Rell began getting friend again about whatever was going to happen that was going to put her in pain.

Jennie- "Thrax, what did you tell her? Don't you make her even more frightened then she already is." The blood cell looked concerned, forcing Thrax from the bed and out into the kitchen.

Thrax- "what the hell? Im just trying to prepare her." Thrax pulled his arm away, straitening his coat

Jennie- "For what? Why do you need to say anything to frighten her and make her more stressed?" Jennie began getting angry at him, exaggerating her movements as she talked; but still trying to keep quiet.

Thrax- "Don't you get it? She's pregnant now, I have to get rid of the sawn before it develops, the way to do that is with a drink that poisonous to the spawn" Thrax tried to keep quiet, but his anger began rising after thinking of what happened to get them in this situation.

Jennie- "but if it hurts the child it's going to hurt Rell." She already knew the answer, but crossed her arms and waited for his response.

Thrax- "It will make Rell sick for a while after, and it will force what had developed out, but It has to be done, and soon."

Jennie- "why?! Why cant it wait until she heals?" she tried to calm Thrax down and bring some reason back to him.

Thrax- "we cant, after 3 days a protective covering already forms over the spawn, after that the only way to get it out it to force it, one month after that the only way to get it out is surgery and in 2 month its going to be born. And im not hurting my baby more or traumatizing her body by beating on it or cutting it open." Thrax gritted his teeth, trying not to hurt the cell in front of him.

Jennie looked even more worried now, and stayed quiet; even though she had fallen in love with a virus before, being a cell, she didn't realize how fast viruses created protection agents poisons and trauma, instead of like a cell who stayed relatively venerable during there development.

Thrax- "she's just lucky enough that she has the pregnancy cycle of a virus, and not a cell, because if she had a normal cell cycle then the spawn wouldn't be a kid, but a clone of the virus and would rip out of her stomach in a week."

Jennie- "well that's good, so when do we need to give her the medicine, and what do we need for it anyway?

She spoke softly looking down at her feet. Thrax sighed, and looked at the defeated cell.

Thrax- "tomorrow, I don't want to wait any longer than that, ill take care of the medicine, you just make sure Rell is as healthy as she can be."

**Authors notes: it to WAY to long to update, but really, this story is getting long enough to where I don't think many people are still reading, I may try and taper this story off to the end, maybe ill right a sequel but who knows**

**Review plz :3**


	32. Procedure

Chapter 32

Procedure

{City of Jeffery} appendix 12:00 PM

Rell had been well enough to sit up she was thinking of what was about to happen, she couldn't help overestimate the pain, it was in her nature, if you think something will hurt, overestimate it ten times so when it happens the actual pain is nothing. Thrax was in the kitchen mixing the poison boiling and mixing again , bringing it into the bedroom after it had cooled.

Rell- do you have a straw for it?

Thrax- Why you want to savor the horrible taste? Slightly confused, at why she would want to drink it slower through a straw.

Rell- No, I have a trick for not tasting it, but I need a straw." She pouted at him already not liking the situation.

Jennie- "ill get one for you there should be one some in the kitchen."

Thrax and Rell waited he ran his claws through her hair, and she grabbed his poisonous hand and held on, Thrax still couldn't believe she want afraid of the oversized claw, odd and unwanted feelings bubbling up but being stopped by a calm exterior, before Jennie came back into the room.

Thrax- alright here's your straw now what's this trick of yours." Thrax looked at her annoyed, hoping it wasn't a way to get out of drinking the horrible concoction that smelled like cleaning fluid and tasted like bile and rotten digestive juices.

Rell- "remember that condition I told you about a long time ago? The one that lets me not explode if I have a virus child? Well I had allot of test done as a child, and I figured out if a use a straw and slide it just far enough down my thought, I can't taste whatever im drinking." Rell said proudly, glad that the little talent actually was coming in handy, but was quickly shut up by the large grin Thrax gave her for a split second, realizing she just said she could stick a phallic shaped object down her thought. "Shut up"

Thrax- "I didn't say anything, now drink."

Rell did wat he said, quickly drinking the vile substance, before feeling her insides boil. She griped at thrax, as he tried to comfort her, she spread her legs letting the unborn spawn slip out in a molten goo, silently crying but not knowing why. Everything was a haze after that, she couldn't remember how many times she trough up, how many times something was inserted into her and water run through, how many times she had to drink water and blended food to gain her strength back and clear her of the poison. But after the blur of emotion and movement, everything goes calm again and recovery begins.

**Authors notes: Short I know, but who knows, a possible double post, maybe? Im still in a writing mood though so im at least going to work on the next part, but this story is almost over 2 maybe 3 parts depending on how I go about it and if I want to end on 35.**

**Review plz :3**


	33. Hate

Chapter 33

Hate

{City of Jeffery} appendix 9:00 AM

Rell woke up sore, her insides felt like they were melting and churning inside. But what she felt worse about was killing a child, she didn't want to have a child because she had gotten raped, but she didn't want to kill it, she always loved children, even if they got on her nerves at times, she has always wanted a child of her own, so giving up a child was difficult.

Thrax- "so your awake, how you feelin?" his tone was cold, like it always seemed, he was always ither calm horny or angry, it never changed.

Rell- "im fine I suppose, feel wired, but nothing to bad." Rell looked down, away from the cold stair.

Thrax- "Then why the hell are you crying?" his tone was low but cold again.

Rell- "Because! I just had an abortion! For a child I didn't want, but didn't want to kill, so why the hell shouldn't I cry!" Rell shouted at him, and Thrax frowned glaring at the sobbing cell.

Thrax- "it had to die, I want going to let you have a kid with that bastard." Thrax began to get angry, his voice caring more spite at he spoke about his brother and child to the overemotional cell.

Rell- "well why do you care! Oh right It wouldn't let you fuck me! Cuz that's all I am right? A doll to be fucked something to relieve your stress? Or something to get a rise out of stupid germs to make them do what you want! Well in that case yeah, I suppose in that case a pregnant cell wouldn't be much good to you would it." Her tone was angry and mocking, a glare formed past the tears in her eyes. Staring into the yellow poisonous eyes of the virus.

Thrax- "I wasn't going to let you have a fucking kid with that bastard! Cant you figure that out! Its not the kid I hate its him! But fine, if you want to be a fucking whore then leave, fuck everyone and get pregnant for all I care!" Thrax stormed out of the room, Rell yelling after him.

Rell- "I Hate you! None of this would have happened if you hadn't kidnapped me! I HATE YOU!"

Thrax left, and everything calmed, Rell cried, Thrax punched a wall and began to walk as it began to rain.


	34. Love

Chapter 34

Love

{City of Jeffery} appendix 9:25 AM

Thrax kept walking in the rain he heard someone in the background yelling but ignored it. But then felt something grab the back of his coat, when he looked back, he saw Rell, leaning agents him, Jennie standing behind her with an umbrella, as the rain began to fall harder.

Thrax- "what the hell are you doing." He was staring at her, feelings bubbling up again, but being choked down once more by a calm exterior.

Rell- "I, I don't know, im not a whore, and I don't want to be, I just, I don't want to give up a want for a normal life I guess." Rell put her head on his back, not caring that he clothes where soaking wet, or that her legs felt like giving out underneath her. Jennie stared and shifted on her feet, quickly turning and walking away, thinking it would be better to leave them alone and go to the store instead, somehow knowing how it would end.

Thrax- "well we can't have a normal life, im a virus, its my jod to kill, you're a mutated cell, and won't be accepted by other viruses or cells" his voice becoming calmer but refused to look at the cell anymore.

Rell- "what? So because im infected no one will accept me? You never told me that!" Rell began crying again, preiing herself against Thrax even more.

Thrax- " I didn't say no one would accept you, others who are infected will or if they dont mind you being infected, but most likely viruses wont, because." Thrax paused looking at the ground.

Rell- "because why?" Rell looked up at him, letting go when Thrax turned to face her, Thrax sighed before he spoke

Thrax- "because it marks them, as property of a particular virus and its, a sign of weakness for viruses, it means, that, that a virus had fallen in love with a cell, enough to want to protect them from there poison, to a virus this is week, and its even more week for a virus to clamed a cell that had already been claimed, my brother wanted to insult me, so he raped you, to prove a point that I was week, to week to protect you, it was meant as an insult to me. That's why" he had spoke slowly, pausing staring at her curious expression, after he was finished speaking her face blushed and she looked away, not saying anything.

Thrax picked Rell up, carrying her back to the apartment complex to the empty room Jennie had given them. Removing her cloths and drying the cell off, making sure she was alright, and walking away to get dry clothes for her, but he was stopped by her hands holding his arm.

Rell- "don't go, just stay here, ok," Rell spoke quietly at him, pulling him back to the bed. and trying to have him sit. Thrax took off his wet jacket and sat Rell crawled over and sat on his lap, curling up to get closer to his warmth.

Thrax- "what are you doing? If your cold then cloths would help" he said, but he still held onto her, his forming erection beginning to poke at his pants.

Rell- "so before, you said being infected shows a virus fell in love with a cell, does that mean you, you love me?" Rell questions, looking up at Thrax with wide eyes.

Thrax- "yeah, it means I love you." Thrax looked at her, pulling her closer, would she just ignore it, would she push away, or.

Rell- "I love you to"

Thrax- "what?" thrax was frozen, wondering if he was hearing things.

Rell- "I said, I love you to."

Thrax stared at her looking into her eyes, she had a smile on her face, he couldn't take it. Thrax began kissing at her neck touching all over her and enjoying the small sounds she made.

He kissed at her breasts and stomach, he kissed at her legs and inner thighs.

Rell- "ahh, what are you, nmm, wait, that's sensitive, ahh."

Rell arched her back grabbing at the sheets of the bed as his tongue slid across her sensitive place and licked at her entrance, lifting and spreading her legs in the air, letting the erotic sounds escape, growing his erection painfully into his pants, Rell loudly moaning as she came.

Thrax quickly took off his cloths, motioning Rell closer, and sitting her down in front of his cock, Rell slowly grabbed him licking at the tip and pushing the ridged object into her mouth and sucking, Thrax rubbing at her making her moan agents him, but he pushed her away before he came.

Rell- "what's wrong?"

Thrax- "nothing, just lay down."

Rell did as she was told and laid down on the bed, and Thrax rubbed himself on her, slowly entering as he kissed her lips, something was different now, it she want reluctant, and he wasn't forcing it. He began to move slow and steady, immediately hitting the spots that make her crazy, picking up speed as she moaned

Rell- "Thrax, don't stop, ahh, mnnn,"

Her voice was rushed, grabbing onto him as he steadily went in and out, going even faster and harder, holding her close; Rell's legs wrapped around his waist, driving him on further,. They continued to kiss and touch, Rell came again, but the on slot of pleasure continued, until thrax managed to speek

Thrax- "Baby, let me come inside, I need it, Rell, im gonna come"

Thrax gritted his teeth and went faster, grabbing her waist and going deeper inside.

Rell- "im, so happy, nn, thrax, I feel so happy, ahh, come inside of me, please"

It was too much, Thrax filled Rell to the brim as Rell came, Thrax breathed out her name as she yelled his. He collapsed on top of her, sweat running across both of them; he pulled out and held her close, pulling the blankets on top of both of them.

Thrax- "you know your pregnant again." His breath was heavy in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

Rell- "I know, I don't mind, just as long as you don't want to get rid of it" Rell looked at Thrax worriedly.

Thrax- "no way, it's ours this time" He reassured her by kissing her.

Rell- " I Love you, Thrax" she said before curing up, and falling asleep.

Thrax- "te quiero a bebé" he said before falling asleep himself.

**Authors**** notes: ****the****next****chapter****will**** be ****the**** final ****one****, ****then****it**** can be ****marked**** as ****complete****!**

**Review plz :3**


	35. Epilogue

Chapter 34

Epilogue

{City of Jeffery} appendix 2:45 AM 2 months later

Rell, Thrax and Jennie where in the bedroom of the, now fixed, apartment. Rell had experienced most of the pregnancy symptoms, sickness, cravings, mood swings, stomach ache, the feeling of something moving and kicking, that one in particular, but also a small heat radiation coming from her stomach, which was actually nice. The baby didn't make a huge difference in her figure, a small bump shown through her clothing, but one of the most annoying things was a small glowing orange red ball that occasionally glowed through her clothing, forcing her to stay inside.

Rell had woken up, in the night with a sharp pain, and a wetness on her legs, it had been months since Thrax had touched her, but the volume of liquid and the pain said something else, she sis experience pregnancy pain, but not like this then she started feeling small waves of pain where she wanted to push, and something moving down. In that second the small fog in her mind was gone and she was trying to wake Thrax up .

Thrax- "what is it baby?" Thrax woke up quickly

Rell- "the baby" a small amount of panic coming from her voice letting Thrax know what she meant.

Minutes later there they all were Jennie had been called and brought some medical equipment and was now checking how far the baby was. Thrax had prepared the hot water and towels, and Rell was on the bed chocking down her screams and crying, breathing heavily and pushing when it felt right. Until a small baby sized sack exited from her; Jennie was surprised by it, considering it was more like a thick bag with a moving baby shape in it rather than just the baby it had blood on it and was partly torn, but didn't have any other attachments to Rell, it was like it was completely separated.

Thrax heated his claw and opened the resilient but soft shell. And there was a small infant inside that started to cry. He picked it up with the towels and washed it gently while Jennie continued to examine how on earth the infant could get anything from the mother with the thick shell in the way.

Rell-" I want to see it, our baby." Well was tired and out of breath but reached out for the baby, almost panicking from not having it.

Thrax finished washing it and carefully handed it to her, letting her examine it.

Rell- "i-it's a girl," Rell realized as she lifted the towel,

She had red thick skin like Thrax but no claws, just small fingers that had little nails that where the same color as Thrax's claws; her hair was light purple and soft like Rell's but was both solid and translucent like a mix of Rell's and Thrax's hair. Then the infant opened its eyes and looked around, her eyes were like Rell's but with a small ring of green around large black pupils.

Thrax- "What do you want to name her baby?" he held Rell around her shoulders, looming over her and the child with a blank face but something like happiness escaping from the look he was giving them.

Rell-"Sora, I don't know why but I like that name." she held the child close

Rell knew they would have to leave, she hoped Thrax would leave this body unharmed, from whatever kind of sentiment viruses have. She knew they would travel, and continue to kill others, because it was in his nature, she knew he would continue to be cruel and cold her both her and the child, only letting emotion through if needed. And she knew there child might very well have the ability and desire to kill. But that's how things are. Because when you lie in bed with a virus its very likely to have bad days.

**Authors notes: AND ITS DONE! Just ignore how horrible the story was written, I may re wright it in a better way some day but as for now I am happy this year or two long journey I have taken is over, I hope you enjoyed**

**Review plz :3**


End file.
